Ein vampir zum verlieben
by Mystik Morgaine
Summary: A Crossover from AoS, Buffy, Angel, Charmed and a little pit of Dark Angel. I know the idea is crazy but I thing it's my best FF and I hope I find someone who can translate this story in English


Zu Zeiten Sindbads Langsam wurde es Dunkel aber Sindbad, der Kapitän der Nomad stand noch immer am Ruder und lenkte sein Schiff. Maeve kam zu ihn: "He... komm schon Strocker hat das Abendessen schon längst fertig!" "Komm schon, ich mach nur noch das Ruder fest." Sindbad nahm, das Seil was in der Ecke lag und befestigte es am Ruder. "So bin fertig!" Maeve grinste. Sindbad nahm Maeve in seine starken Arme. "Und was gibt es?" "Kommt ganz darauf an was du haben willst!" scherzte Maeve. "Das was ich habe will steht bestimmt nicht auf dem Speiseplan!", meinte Sindbad und küsste Maeve auf ihre Lippen. Plötzlich kamen eine kleine Gestallt auf die zwei angesprungen und sagte: "He, anstatt hier rumzuknutschen würde ich unters Deck kommen und essen!" Sindbad sah Maeve an: "Von wem hat unser Sohn eigentlich sein loses Mundwerk?" "Von dem der fragt.", scherzte Maeve und löste sich dabei aus den starken Armen ihres Ehemannes. "Das sagte gerade die richtige.", meinte Sindbad und ging dann mit seiner Ehefrau und seinem Sohn, Logan zum Essen. "Sie kommen Mum und Dad mussten wieder mal rum knutschen!", petze Logan , während er sich auf seinen Platz setze. Maeve grinste, strich Logan über seinen Kopf und meinte: "Frechdachs!" "Mummy, was ist rumknutschen?", fragte ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen, das fast genau so aussah wie Maeve, nur mit blauen Augen. Es war Lenya. Maeve und Sindbads kleine Tochter. Alle am Tisch grinsten. Doch bevor Maeve antworten konnte sagte Sindbad: "Das wirst du noch früh genug erwahren meine Süße.... aber jetzt bist du noch zu jung dafür." "Immer bin ich zu allem zu jung... ich bin doch schon zwei.", protestierte Lenya. "Ich will zwar nicht meckern aber wenn wir noch länger Diskustieren wird das essen kalt.", meinte nun Doubar, Sindbads großer Bruder. Erst mal war es still im Raum. Doch plötzlich passierte etwas merkwürdiges. Plötzlich rührte sich nichts mehr im Raum. Keine kleine Rührung geschah. Niemand kaute sein essen, niemand bewegte seine hand es war so als ob jemand die Zeit angehalten hätte. Auf einmal kam ein grelles Licht auf. Es dauerte nicht lange aber als es weg war standen plötzlich Satanas und Turok im Raum und auch jetzt rührte sich niemand. "Wow, das hat ja wirklich geklappt mit der Zeit anhalten.", meinte Satanas zu Turok. "na sicher hat es geklappt, schließlich habe ich den Zauber aus geführt.", meckerte Turok. "He, aber wieso rühren die zwei Hexen sich nicht? Ich dachte bei guten Hexen funktioniert der Zauber nicht.", bemerkte Satanas. "Für sie habe ich ein speziellen Zauber angewendet." "Und die kleine schwarzhaarige ist wirklich eure Tochter?", fragte Satanas Turok. Turok sah auf Bryn die neben, den Mensch gewordenen Dermott saß und sagte: "Sie war es...bis sie sich mit diesen Sindbad abgab." "Also, soll sie auch getötet werden!" "Sie hat mit diesem rothaarigen Miststück meine Tochter Rumina umgebracht.... ich will das alle hier sterben.. alle außer Sindbad. Er wird wie ihr wisst zu einem Vampir gemacht!" "Wieso machen wir das nicht jetzt einfach, jetzt wo er sich nicht währen kann und flössen ihn dieses Gebräu ein?" Turok hob sein Kopf hoch und sagte: "Weil ich ihn leiden sehen will.. dieses Gebräu wird ihn schwächer machen und wenn er sich wehrt wird er zu schwach sein und dann kommt der Meister zum Zug und verwandelt ihn zu einem Vampir... einen Vampir der für uns arbeitet." Turok fing an zu lachen. Er nahm ein Flasche und schüttete den Inhalt in Sindbads Getränk. "Aber die anderen bekommen auch was. Ich will nicht das sie uns in die Quere kommen." Als er allen was von diesem Gebräu in sein Getränk tat gingen Turok und Satanas wieder fort, besser gesagt sie zauberten sich wieder fort. Kaum waren sie wieder fort bewegten sich Sindbad und die anderen auch wieder. Alle aßen etwas oder tranken. Als Sindbad etwas trank wurde es ihm für ein kurzen Augenblick schwindelig. Maeve bemerkte es. "Sindbad, ist alles okay?" Sindbad fühlte sich zwar im Moment nicht so gut aber trotzdem sagte er zu Maeve: Es ist schon alles gut." "Jetzt nahm auch Maeve etwas von ihrem Getränk. Doch sie merkte nichts. Als alle etwas getrunken hatte spürten alle plötzlich einen Ruck. "Was war das?", fragte Tetsue, der auch an Bord war. Doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht, den alle rannten nach draußen. Nun hatte Tetsue seine Antwort. Ein anders Schiff rammte die Nomad. "He, habt ihr keine Augen im Kopf?", meinte Sindbad zu einem sehr blasen Mann, der anscheinend der Capitän war. "Entschuldigt bitte, aber wir mussten dies tun?", meinte der Mann. Sindbad verstand nicht. "Wieso musstet ihr dies tun?" Der Mann lachte und dann rief er seine Leute zu sich. "Um euch umzubringen!" "Uns umzubringen?" Doch bevor Sindbad noch was anders sagen konnte wurden sie schon Angegriffen. Sindbad nahm sein Schwert. Er merkte zwar das es ihm nicht so gut ging. Aber er kämpfte, er kämpfte um sein Leben. Er stach einen der Männer seine Schwertspitze in den Magen. Doch nichts geschah. Der Mann setze jetzt allerdings seine Vampirgesicht auf. Sindbad erschrak erst doch dann meinte er zu den anderen: "Es sind Vampire!" Maeve hörte es. Sie nahm einen der Speere die auf dem Deck lagen und stach mit der Rückseite, des Speeres in das herz des Vampirs der vor ihr stand. Dieser fiel sofort zu Staub. Aber die anderen hatten es nicht so leicht. Ja sie hatten sogar richtige Probleme, so geschwächt waren sie. Plötzlich sah Maeve Logan mit Lenya übers Deck gehen und den zwei sah man die Angst gerade an. Bisher hatten Maeve und Sindbad die zwei aus ihren Abenteuern heraus gehalten, da sie noch zu klein waren. Maeve lief zu den zweien. "Logan, geh mit Lenya unters Deck, sofort." "Aber Mummy.." "Keine Wiederrede, mach einmal in deinem Leben, das was ich dir sage." Logan merkte das es seiner Mutter verdammt ernst war und so nahm er seine kleine Schwester an die Hand und verschwand mit ihr unters Deck. Maeve lief zu Dermott, da dieser gerade unter einem Vampir lag der Dermott gerade beißen wollte. Doch sie zertrat eins der leeren Fässer und nahm dann eins der kaputten Brettern und schmiss es auf den Vampir. Auch dieser zerfiel zu Staub. Doch gerade wegen dieser Aktion bemerkte Maeve nicht das sich ein Vampir hinter Logan und Lenya her schlich. Sindbad war mit dem Meister am kämpfen. Auch er hatte seine Probleme mit ihm, schließlich war der Meister der Meister aller Vampire, er war der Vater der Vampire, der älteste Vampir, den es bis her gab. Auf dem Schiff sah es Horror mäßig aus. Mannschaftsmitglieder lagen tot auf dem Deck, die meisten davon wurden ihr Blut ausgesaugt und es sah danach aus als ob die Vampire gewinnen würden. Maeve bemerkte dies allerdings nicht. Sie machte sich sorgen um Logan und Lenya. Also ging sie unters Deck. Doch was sie dort sah, war nicht das was sie sehen wollte. Ein Vampir lag mit Logan und Lenya auf dem Boden und die Kleinen rührten sich nicht. "Nein:", schrie Maeve. Der Vampir sprang wie vom Blitz geschlagen auf und kämpfte mit Maeve. Maeve war komischer weiße nicht so geschwächt wie die anderen, obwohl sie auch was getrunken hatte. Sie rollte sich vom Vampir weg nahm einer der Stühle die am Tisch standen zerschlug ihn und nahm dann eins der Holzstücke und schlug dieses Holzstück direkt in das Herz des Vampirs. Dann lief sie sofort zu Logan und Lenya. Doch es war zu spät. Die zwei rührten sich nicht und waren völlig Leblos, sie waren Tod. Maeve nahm Lenya in ihren Arm und ihren anderen Arm lag sie auf Logan. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten. "Nein" Ihre Kinder, die Kinder die sie zur Welt gebracht hatte waren Tod. Maeve bemerkte nicht einmal das sich ein Vampir von hinten anschlich. Doch bevor der Vampir Maeve umbringen konnte, viel er zu Staub. Maeve sah hinter sich. Sindbad stand da und war merkwürdiger weiße nicht mehr so geschwächt, zumindest hatte es den Anschein danach. "Sindbad..", meinte Maeve. Sie wollte noch mehr sagen. Aber diese Worte wollten einfach nicht aus ihrem Mund kommen. Sindbad hockte sich neben Maeve: "Ja ich sehe es...... aber komm schon wir müssen hier fort!" Maeve sah Sindbad entsetzt an "Was? Sindbad ich kann jetzt doch nicht..... und was.. was ist mit den anderen?" "Die Vampire haben sie umgebracht!" "Was?" Maeve wollte auf das Deck laufen. Doch Sindbad hielt sie auf. "Maeve, du muss uns mit deiner Magie hier raus holen! Wir können nichts mehr für die anderen tun!" Maeve hatte noch immer Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie verstand nicht wieso Sindbad so gelassen sein konnte. Obwohl ihre Kinder und ihre Freunde gerade ermordet wurden sind. Aber sie machte was Sindbad sagte. Sie nahm Sindbads Hand, die erschreckend kalt war, schloss ihre Augen und sagte einen Zauberspruch auf. Jetzt kam ein helles Licht auf und als dieses verschwand waren Sindbad und Maeve auch nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie waren fort. Maeve und Sindbad waren am nächsten Ufer. Dort wo sie Maeves Magie sie hinbrachten. Auch am Ufer war ein helles Licht zu sehen und als es verschwand standen Maeve und Sindbad plötzlich da. Maeve fiel sofort zu Boden. "Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Sindbad stand am Ufer und meinte nur lässig: "Was du machst weiß ich nicht. Aber ich werde Turok und all die töten die am Tod von Logan und Lenya schuld waren und werde ihren Platz einem und gegen das Gute kämpfen!" Maeve war verwirrt. "Sindbad..... was redest du?" Sindbad ging mehr ins Licht des Mondes, drehte sein Kopf zur Seite und als Maeve sein Gesicht sah erschrak sie. Sindbad war ein Vampir. "Sindbad war mal... jetzt bin ich da.... Angeleye!" "Nein Sindbad, nicht du auch noch!" Sindbad oder auch Angeleye ging von Maeve fort. Maeve standen immer mehr Tränen in ihrem Augen. Diese Nacht hatte sie ihre Freunde, ihren Bruder, ihre Kinder und ihren Ehemann auf einmal verloren. Plötzlich sah Maeve ein helles Licht und zwei Gestallten in braunen Umhängen kamen zu ihr. Maeve stand sofort auf und wollte ihr Schwert packen. Doch einer der Gestallten sagte: "Lass dein Schwert wir wollen dir helfen!" Maeve nahm ihre Hand vom Schwert und meinte: "Mir helfen, wie soll das noch gehen?" Eine der Gestallt nahm die Kapuze ihres Umhanges vom Kopf und ging zu Maeve. Die Frau hatte schwarze Haare und ihr Gesicht war gold mit einigen schwarzen Flecken. Maeve ging ein Schritt zurück "Wer seit ihr?" "Habe keine Angst wir gehören zu den Mächten der Ewigkeit." "Mächte der Ewigkeit? Was sind das für Mächte?" "Mächte die dir deinen Ehemann zurück bringen können!" Maeve war überrascht. "Er ist ein Vampir!" "Man kann ihn noch retten. Er ist zwar ein Vampir. Aber wäre er nicht mehr zu retten hätte er dich nicht vor dem Vampir gerettet oder würde um seine Kinder trauern! Seine Seele ist nicht ganz Dunkel. Mit den Regenbogenarmbändern kann man sie noch retten." "Die Armbänder? Die von Bryn und Tetsue? Sie sind auf der Nomad!" "Nein. Als Bryn und Tetsue starben verschwanden ihre Armbänder. Wir können dir aber nicht sagen wo sie sind. Das muss du schon selber heraus finden. Aber wenn du sie hast und Angeleye diese Armbänder zur gleichen Zeit anfasst wird er wieder Sindbad sein. Also wirst du dies tun?" Maeve sah die Frau nur an. Sie sagte nicht und ging nur fort. Sie ging am Strand entlang, durch die Nacht. Sie erinnerte sich an so vieles. Wie sie Sindbad das erste mal sah, an die Zeit in dem sie nicht bei ihm war und seinen Heiratsantrag an sie. Der er ihr an einem wunderschönen Wasserfall machte und einfach nur sagte: "Ich dachte dieser Platz wäre ein genialer Platz für unsere Hochzeit... was meinst du?" An diesem Tag hatte sie Tränen vor Glück in ihren Augen und nicht wie jetzt Tränen der Trauer. Außerdem erinnerte sie sich an die Tage wo Logan und Lenya zur Welt kamen, dies waren ihre und Sindbads beste Momente zusammen. Was würde sie jetzt alles dafür geben einfach nur in seinen Armen zu liegen. Sie wich ihre Tränen aus ihren Augen sah zu den Sternen und brüllte in die Nacht hinein: "Ich mache es!" "Ich mache es!" Die Nacht trug diese Worte bis zu den Mächten der Ewigkeit. Diese gaben Maeve nun die Unsterblichkeit den es sollte Jahrhunderte dauern bis Sindbad wieder er selber sei würde. Der Plan von Turok und Satanas ging nicht auf. Anstatt das Sindbad jetzt für sie arbeitet, arbeitet er allein und will Turok auch noch ein zweites mal umbringen. Doch er arbeitet für die Mächte des Bösen, somit haben sie ein starken Mitstreiter gewonnen. Jahrhunderte vergingen. Die Menschen änderten sich. Die Natur wurde immer mehr ausgebeutet und die Habgier regierte immer mehr in der Welt. Es zählte immer nur Geld. Nur wenige Menschen auf der Erde glaubten noch an Magie oder ans Übersinnliche die Menschen sahen immer nur sich und merkten nicht wie sehr sie der Natur leit zufügten und den Tieren in ihr, wie viel Tierarten waren schon von Menschenhand ausgerottet worden?  
  
Wir schreiben das Jahr 2000:  
  
In jeder Generation wird  
  
eine Jägerin geboren - ein Mädchen, von höheren Mächten auserwählt und als einzige mit der Kraft und dem Wissen geboren Vampire zu jagen  
  
Es war Nacht und Buffy, die Vampirjägerin, war wie immer auf Vampirjagd. Plötzlich kam ein Vampir aus dem Nichts. Er wollte Buffy von hinten erschlagen. Doch Buffy merkte es. "He, du willst doch nicht ein armes, kleines Mädchen von hinten angreifen?" "Das einzige was ich will ist dein Blut Jägerin!" "Oh, kleiner Vampir große Klappe!", stellte Buffy fest und schlug den Vampir so in seinen Bauch das er an die Wand knallte, die ungefähr eine Meter von ihm entfernt war. "Gleich wirst du vor Schmerzen schreien Jägerin!" Diesen Satz muss der Vampir wirklich geglaubt haben den als er aufstand hob er seine Hand, machte seine Hand zu einer Faust und wollte diese Faust in Buffys Summers Gesicht schlagen. Doch Buffy fang die Faust auf drehte den Arm des Vampirs auf dessen Rücken und sagte, während sie den Vampir auf den Boden schmiss: "Das glaube ich aber ganz und gar nicht.", der Vampir viel zu Boden, "Aber dafür wirst du schreien, mal überlegen was du brüllen könntest," Buffy ging zu dem Vampir nahm seinen Arm und zerrte so sehr an ihn das es schmerzen musste, "Oh, wie wäre es mit; Oh je oh je mein Arm tut so weh." Tatsächlich der Vampir brüllte vor Schmerzen: "Ahh, mein Arm!" Buffy zerrte noch mehr an seinem Arm und als das Hemd des Vampirs nach unten rutschte sah sie ein Tätowierung, diese Tätowierung zeigten zwei sich gekreuzte Schwerter. Buffy schmiss den Vampir in eine Stapel mit Holzkisten und der Vampir zerfiel zu Staub. Ein Spliter der Holzkisten rammte sich in die haut des Vampirs und von da aus direkt in sein Herz. "Nette Tätowierung!" Der nächste Tag war ein sonniger Sommertag, ein Tag in dem Buffy wieder einmal aufstehen musste um zur nächsten Vorlesung zu gehen. Aber zum Glück war die erste Stunde Psychologie so konnte sie Riley sehen. Als sie Riley sah ging sie zu ihm. Die zwei gaben sich ein begrüßungs- Kuss. Dann fragte Buffy: "Weiß du etwas über Vampire die eine Tätowierung auf dem Arm tätowiert haben, besser gesagt zwei sich gekreuzte Schwerter?" Riley war ganz verdutzt: "Nein! Aber wieso fragst du?" "Ich habe in der Nacht einen Vampir erledigt der so eine Tätowierung hatte!", erklärte Buffy. Riley grinste: "Buffy, darf ein Vampir jetzt nicht einmal eine Tätowierung haben?" "Ja doch!", fing Buffy an, "Ich weiß ja auch nicht aber irgendwie habe ich es im Gefühl da, da etwas nicht stimmt.... Jägerinstinkt!" Riley legte sein Hand aufs Buffys Rücken und lenkte sie zum Zuhörungssaal, dabei meinte er zu ihr: "Ich kann mich ja mal in der Organisation umhören!" Die zwei waren im Saal und Buffy sagte noch bevor sie auf ihren Platz ging: "Gute Idee. Heute Nachmittag gehe ich auch noch zu Giles und frag nach ob er was rausbekommen kann." Nun ging Buffy auf ihren Platz. Wie immer langweilte sie sich sehr. Aber dafür war Riley mehr als nur interessiert. Nachmittags ging Buffy zu Giles. Buffy klingelte und kurze Zeit später öffnete Giles die Tür mit den Worten: "Oh, Buffy mit dir habe ich jetzt aber überhaupt nicht gerechnet!" Buffy ging an Giles vorbei, sah sich im Raum um und meinte dann: "Haben sie etwas wieder Besuch.... sie wissen schon aus alten Ripper Zeiten!" Giles schloss die Tür und antwortete: "Also nein, das habe ich ganz gewiss nicht und wen würde es dich bestimmt überhaupt nichts angehen! Aber was möchtest du Buffy!" Buffy verdrehte ihre Augen. "Mal überlegen sie sind mein Wächter und ich bin ihre Jägerin, was wollte ich wohl wollen?...Ah ich habs wie wäre es mit Informationen über ein Paar Vampiren?" Giles stand in der Küche und brühte sich gerade eine Tasse Tee auf als er fragte: "Welche Vampire meinst du den Buffy?" Buffy setze sich in einen Sessel und meinte: "Keine Ahnung! Irgendwelche mit einer Tätowierung.... mhh die Tätowierung zeigte sich zwei gekreuzte Schwerter." Giles verschluckte sich. Doch nicht weil der Tee so heiß war, sondern wegen einem anderen Grund: "Buffy, ich stell doch keine Nachforschungen an, nur wegen einer Tätowierung!" "Giles, bitte ich weiß das mit diesen Vampiren etwas nicht stimmt. Ich habe das im Gefühl!" Giles nahm einen Trug Tee aus der Küche mit seiner Tasse und setze sich zu Buffy. "Suchen sie doch einfach in ihren Büchern nach Vampiren mit so einer Tätowierung und sagen sie mir dann wann und wo ich diese Burchen pflögen soll!" "Nun ja, das werde ich wohl machen. Unterumständen mag ja wirklich was an diesen Vampiren nicht stimmen.... außerdem dann hab ich wieder was zu tun... und muss nicht die ganze Zeit Al Bundy im Fernseher sehen!", den letzen Satz murmelte er so, das Buffy kaum was verstand. Doch sie verstand es tat aber so als ob sie nichts hörte: "Was haben sie da gesagt Giles?" Giles setze seine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch und meinte nur: "Nichts wichtiges! Ich werde deine Befürchtungen nach gehen und werde wieder durch meine Bücher arbeiten, sollte ich wirklich was finden werde ich dir bescheit sagen, Buffy!" "Ja gut, machen sie das!" "Und was machst du inzwischen?" Buffy stand auf und sagte: "Ich werde mit Willow lernen." Dann ging sie aus Giles Haus. Buffy und Willow saßen in ihrem Zimmer auf Willows Bett, umgeben von Büchern. Doch was die zwei taten, war alles andere wie lernen. "Wenn du mich fragst ist doch das alles voll cool.. i .ich meine du killst einen Vampir und hast bei ihm eine Tätowierung gesehen und weiß genau das mit diesen Kerl was faul war... wusste Giles eigentlich was mit diesem Typ war?" Buffy schloss ein Buch, indem sie die ganze Zeit geblättert hatte aber nicht gelesen. "Nein Giles wusste nichts. Aber er sucht in seinen Büchern nach diesen Vampiren, da ist was faul ich weiß es genau." Nun schloss auch Willow ein Buch, in dem sie genau so wenig wie Buffy las, na ja vielleicht ein wenig. "Aber woher weiß du das?" Buffy zuckte ihren Schultern und meinte: "Mhh, Jägerinstinkt oder so, mit der zeit bekommt man so was!" Kaum hatte Buffy dies gesagt klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und Riley kam herein. "Oh, hallo Riley.", meinte Willow. Buffy sagte nur: "Was hast du rausbekommen?" Riley setze sich auf Buffys Bett gegenüber von Buffy und Willow. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Noch immer versuchte er die Bilder die er eben gesehen hat zu verarbeiten. "Riley? ... Hey, Riley ich rede mit dir!" Nun versuchte Riley endlich was zu sagen. "Buffy, ich habe was rausbekommen. Aber.... also, ich.. du." Buffy sah zu Willow und dann wieder zu Riley. "Riley, nun sag doch was los ist?" Nun war Riley wieder voll da. "Buffy, das was ich rausbekommen habe, ist ziemlich heftig." "und was ist so heftig?", fragte Buffy unglaubhaft. Riley fing noch mal an: "Also es gibt so ne Gruppe von Vampiren, die so ne Tätowierung haben. Der Anführer von ihnen, also Buffy, wenn du mit ihm kämpfst, sei bitte vorsichtig.... nein am besten kämpfe überhaupt nicht mit ihm." Buffy war geschockt "ja Vampire zu jagen ist nur mein Job, den ich bis zu meinem Tod ausführen muss!" Riley sah Buffy an. "Sag das nicht, Buffy!" "Was? Willow sag mir doch wenn ich mich täusche, aber es ist doch mein Job, oder?", fragte Buffy Willow. Nicht um Riley zu ärgern, sondern um die Runde etwas aufzumuntern. "Buffy es ist mein ernst. Hör dir erst mal an was ich rausbekommen habe.", Riley machte sich sehr große sorgen um Buffy. Er wusste zwar das sie stärker ist wie er. Aber er malte sich schon fürchterliches aus, wenn Buffy gegen den Anführer kämpfen würde. "Also, der Anführer, er hat schon drei unser besten Leute umgebracht, er ist anders wie die Vampire die du bis jetzt gepfählt hast!" Buffy verstand noch immer nicht, die große Sorge die Riley hatte. Aber sie fand es auch irgendwie süß. "Riley ich werde schon vorsichtig sein." Buffy dachte, wenn sie den Anführer der Vampire begegnet dann würde sie ihn auch einfach killen, wie den Vampir in der Nacht. Bisher hatte sie doch jeden Vampir fertig bekommen. Na ja die Vampire die sie killen wollte. Doch sie wusste nicht was Riley eben gesehen hatte. Der einzige der im Moment ein klein wenig Respekt und auch ein klein wenig Furcht vor diesem Vampir hatte war Riley. Buffy war zwar die Vampirjägerin. Aber sie kannte nicht Riley Freunde, die dieser Anführer umbrachte. Riley erklärte nun Buffy und Willow was mit seinen Freunden passierte und was er gesehen hatte. "Also als ich in der Organisation war um nach zu hacken was diese Tätowierung auf sich hatte, lies mich Walsh sehr lange warten, bis sie mich zu den obersten Bossen schickte und dieses sagten mir was passierte und zeigten mir fürchterliches. Der Anführer hatte unsere Leute nicht einfach getötet. Er hat sie aufgeschlitzt, ihr Herz raus genommen und ihre Augen raus genommen. In den Augen höhlen war ein Zettel auf dem drauf stand: Ich bin älter als Jesus Christi ihr werdet mich nicht töten können!" er wusste von uns und schickte die Leichen zu uns. Glaube mir ich habe sie eben gesehen und das war kein freudiger Anblick!" Buffy schluckte. "Man, der Typ ist ja echt miss drauf." Nach diesen Worten öffnete sich die Tür zu Buffys und Willows Zimmer erneut und Xander stürzte ins Zimmer. "Also das ist wirklich zu viel für mich!" "Was ist so viel für dich?", fragte Willow. "na, das ich das essen was ich von meiner Mum bekomme bezahlen muss. Also wo ist euer Kühlschrank?" Buffy sah zu Xander und meinte. "Du stehst vor ihm und bevor du anfängst unser Kühlschrank zu leeren lass dir von Riley mal erklären was unser neuer Feind mit seinen Freunden gemacht hat, dann wird dir der Abittit schon vergehen.", meinte Buffy während Xander ihren und Willows Kühlschrank plünderte. Wie Buffy es sagte erklärte Riley noch mal alles. Doch als Riley meinte: "Wie sie dort auf diese silberne Tische lagen, dieser Anblick...." "OK erspar mir Einzelheiten. Ich höre ja schon auf den Kühlschrank leer zufressen... Buffy dein Freund kann einem den Abittit wirklich verderben!" Willow richtete sich auf und nahm sich eins ihrer Kissen in ihren Arme. "Also, der Typ ist ja richtig ekelhaft, nur was machen wir jetzt, wenn er wirklich unbesiegbar ist?" "Ich weiß auch nicht... oh mein Gott Giles muss das sofort erfahren!", meinte Buffy. Und als ob Giles es wusste ging nun das Telefon und er war dran. Kaum hob Buffy den Hörer ab schon hörte sie: "Buffy, du muss sofort kommen ich hab wirklich etwas unglaubhaftes herausbekommen!" Buffy konnte nicht mal sagen was Riley raus bekam, den als Giles dies sagte legte er auch sofort wieder auf. Als alle bei Giles waren fing meinte Buffy direkt: "Wir wissen das es so ne Gruppe von Vampiren gibt mit dieser Tätowierung und wir wissen das der Anführer ein echtes Schwein ist. Was wissen sie.... ich hoffe das es nicht so ekelhaft ist wie das was Riley herausfand, den sonst könnte es passieren das hier jemand seinen Hunger verliert." Dies war natürlich wieder ein Andeutung auf Xander. Doch dieser protestierte: "Momentmal es gibt nichts ekelhafteres wie das was Riley sagte.... oder?" "Ich weiß zwar nicht was Riley herausfand. Aber auch ich habe in der Tat erstaunliches herausbekommen. Dieser Anführer hat einen bemerkenswerten Lebenslauf!" "Giles ersparen sie uns einfach ihr ganzes hin und her und sagen sie uns einfach klipp und klar was sie herausfanden.", meinte nun Xander. "Na gut. Der Anführer von dem ihr spricht, sein Name lautet Angeleye. Er reist mit seinen Vampiren die ihm gehorchen zu Land zu Land, seine Anhänger besitzen auch diese Tätowierung. Aber Angeleye, ihn könnt ihr auch noch an einem Armband erkennen, das er an seinem linken Handgelenk trägt. Es schimmert bunt und wenn es eine große Macht spürt, leuchtet es sogar." "Cool so was bekommt man nicht in jedem Schmuckladen!", unterbrach Buffy. Doch Giles war von dieser Unterbrechung nicht sehr angetan. "Buffy!" "Ist ja schon gut!" "Buffy, Riley da ist noch was, was ihr wissen müsst!" "Und was?", fragte Riley. "Angeleye darf nicht getötet werden!" Nun war es im ganzen Raum erschreckend still. Doch nach einer Minute stille hörte man nur ein Wort, von Willow, Xander, Riley und Buffy, sie brüllten es gleichzeitig: "Was?" Giles, der bisher die ganze Zeit stand setze sich nun in ein großen, gemütlichen Sessel und sagte: "Ich kann mir Vorstellen, das ihr empört darüber seit, aber ich weiß nicht was aber es droht euch fürchterliches wenn ihr dies tut. Eine Macht, des Guten hat ein Augen auf Angeleye geworfen. Die Mächte der Ewigkeit, oder so." "Was sind das für Mächte, wenn sie für das gute sind, dann müssen sie doch einverstanden damit sein, das man diesen Angeleye vernichtet, oder was meinst du Buffy?.... Buffy?", Riley bemerkte nun, das Buffy wie abwesend war. Doch als Riley sie ansprach war sie wieder voll da. "Oh, mhhh ja Angeleye darf nicht getötet werden sonst passiert was. Ich verstehe zwar nicht wieso.. aber ich hab verstanden!" Alle sahen Buffy unglaubhaft an. Sie wusste nicht was sie hatte. Aber dieser Name Mächte der Ewigkeit irgendwie glaubte sie diesen Namen schon mal gehört zu haben. Plötzlich spürte sie ein Hauch von Glück, Liebe und Schmerz. Was war das? Während Buffy sich Gedanken über ihre Gefühle machte, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte fing Giles an die Geschichte von vorne an zu erzählen. Doch Buffy bekam nur die hälfte mit. So vertieft war sie in ihren Gedanken und sie war sich sicher, was sie gerade spürte, Angel, den Mann den sie einst so sehr liebte und eigentlich noch immer tat hatte etwas damit zu tun. "Angeleye, dies ist sein Name als Vampir. Doch sein wahrer Name lautete Sindbad. Er war Seefahrer und bekämpfte so wie wir die Mächte des Dunkeln. Er besiegte einen Vorgon, Riesen Ameisen, Medusa, den Minotaurus, einen Gilling, Harpyien und die sieben Dämonen. Dazu bekämpfte er noch Griminelle oder auch böse Hexer. Aber gerade deswegen hat er keinen guten Draht zu den Mächten des Bösen gewonnen. Die Mächte die am Leben blieben hatten sogar Angst vor ihm. Schon bei seiner Geburt bemerkten sie dass er ihnen noch ziemlich große Probleme beschaffen wird. Deshalb versuchten sie ihn zu töten. Doch bei diesem Versuch starben nur seine Eltern, sein Bruder und er blieben am Leben. Sie begriffen das man ihn nicht töten kann, also versuchten sie ihm sein Leben zur einer Hölle auf Erden zu machen. Sie nahmen ihm seine erste große Liebe, Lea. Er glaubte zwar das es nur ein Unfall war aber in Wirklichkeit waren es die Mächte des Dunkeln. Sie ließen sie von einer Klippe fallen und das Meer verschlang Lea, genau so wie es seine Eltern verschlang. Durch diesem Ereignest entschloss der damals noch junge Sindbad Seemann zu werden. Er wollte das Meer beherrschen, das Meer das ihm bisher alles nahm. Dann unternahmen sie einige Jahre nichts mehr. Doch dann eines Tages ließen sie einen Freund von Sindbad, der für Sindbad wie ein Vater war in eine andere Diemmission verbahnen, dann ließen sie eine Freundin von ihm über Bord fallen, die für Sindbad viel mehr bedeutete als ein einfaches Mannschaftsmitglied oder Freundin. Danach verwandelten sie seinen Bruder in einen Werwolf. Doch mit seinem Armband konnten er ihn wieder retten. Sie versuchten es noch viele lange Jahre. Aber dann kam ein Todgeglaubter Magier und der Satan auf die Idee. Sie brauten ein Getränk das Sindbad schwächer machen sollte. Dann gaben sie es ihm und kurze Zeit später kam schon der Meister und verwandelte ihn in einem Vampir. Sie hatten begriffen das man ihn nicht töten kann also entschlossen sie ihn auf ihre Seite zu holen. Ich habe zwar gelesen das sie es davor schon mal versuchten. Aber wie stand dort nicht. Auch was nach dem er zum Vampir wurde stand dort nicht sehr ausführlich. Außer das man seine Mannschaft umbrachte, nur eine Frau hatte überlebt. Aber es stand auch drin das der Plan von diesem Hexer nicht so funktionierte wie er es wollte. Sindbad war zwar nun Angeleye. Aber er kämpfte nicht mit ihm gegen das Gute, sondern allein. Sein Charakter war viel zu stark und zu wild um sich unterzuordnen." "Giles, sie sollten doch an die Stelle kommen, wo erklärt wird wieso man ihn nicht zu staub verarbeiten darf!", meinte nun Buffy. Die jetzt wieder voll da war. Sie war nicht mehr in ihren Gedanken vertieft und hörte nun richtig zu. "Ich sagte doch eine Frau hat überlebt. Nun ja und er trägt noch immer dieses Armband. Dieses Armband hat magisch Kräfte. Es gaben oder geben noch zwei andere dieser Armbänder und wenn er diese zwei Armbänder zur gleichen Zeit anfasst wird er wieder ein Mensch...." "Momentmal also wäre ich dieser Angeleye, dann würde ich die Dinger nicht freiwillig anrühren!", bemerkte nun Xander. Giles schüttelte seinen Kopf. "darum braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken machen. Ich sagte doch das eine Frau überlebte hatte, sie wurde von den Mächten der Ewigkeit ausgesucht um Angeleye wieder zu Sindbad zu machen!" Buffy stutze: "Momentmal, sie müsste jetzt doch schon längst tot sein.... oder hab ich da was verpasst?" Giles erklärte: "Sie bekam von diesen Mächten die Unsterblichkeit. Erst wenn Sindbad wieder er selber ist... wird sie auch wieder sterblich sein." "Und wer ist diese Frau?2, fragte nun Willow. Doch Giles sagte nur: "ich weiß nicht. Aber sie hat den Meister und seine Vampire überlebt, als der Meister Sindbad zu Angeleye machte waren tausend andere von seinen Vampiren ach dort es grenzt an ein Wunder das sie überlebt hat oder es ist ein Beweiß das sie eine sehr starke Frau ist!" Buffy saß noch immer ungläubig auf Rileys Schosse, da sonst nirgendwo Platz war. "OK, Angeleye wird nicht angerührt. Aber seine Vampire, darf ich doch killen, oder?" "Natürlich, schließlich bist du die Jägerin.", meinte Giles. Die Freund redeten noch eine Weile über Angeleye. Doch dann gingen Buffy, Willow, Xander und Riley wieder ins College. Xander ging mit, weil er wusste, wenn er nach Hause gehen würde, dürfte er sich nur ärger an hören, weil er noch immer keine Miete für seine Wohnung im Keller bezahlt hatte. In Buffy und Willows Zimmer angekommen holte Buffy sofort ihre Tasche mit den Pflögen aus dem Schrank. Sie machte sich für die nächste Patrolie bereit. "Was sagt ihr dazu? Nach dem was Giles sagte. Dürfen wir diesen Angeleye nicht töten! Er könnte uns einfach so töten, da wir uns ja auch nicht richtig wehren dürften." "Momentmal, er sagte nicht töten. Er sagte nicht, das ich ihn nicht vermöbeln darf!" Für einen Moment war totenstille im Zimmer. Doch dann unterbrach Willow die stille: "He was ist eigentlich mit der Party heuten Abend? Im Vereinshaus läuft doch diese Party." Buffy schwang ihren Holzpflog in die Luft und fing ihn wieder mit ihrer rechten Hand auf, dann sagte sie: "Ich muss wieder mal Vampire jagen!" Auch Riley konnte nicht. "Ich muss der Organisation bescheit sagen." Nur Xander, der ja eigentlich nicht ins Collage ging meinte: "Ich kann mit dir kommen!" Willow gab nur ein: "Gut!" von sich. Während Buffy dann auf Patrolie gingen, gingen Willow und Xander auf die Party. Diesmal wollten sie der Jägerin nicht helfen. Buffy ging gelangweilt über das Campus, kein Vampir war zu sehen. Im Hintergrund hörte man nur laute Musik, die von der Party her kommen musste. Buffy bereute es gerade nicht mit auf die Party gegangen zu sein, da hörte sie plötzlich etwas hinter sich. Buffy drehte sich um. Doch es war nichts zu sehen. "Du braust dich nicht zu verstecken ich finde dich und dann hast du nicht mehr lange zu leben!", sagte sie ins dunkle hinein. Doch es war einfach nur still. Kein Vampir war in sichtweite. Buffy bekam ein klein wenig Angst. Was sollte sie tun, wenn es Angeleye war, der ihr auslauerte? Dürfte sie sich jetzt gegen ihn währen? Er war älter als jeder andere Vampir, den sie kannte, er war unglaublich stark! Sie sah hoch zu den Sternen. "Nein, du bist die Jägerin, du darfst keine Angst haben, vor einem Vampir der so ekelhaft ist wie dieser.", dachte Buffy. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Nun hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. "Ich muss sagen, eine solche attraktive Jägerin hab eich noch nicht getötet." Buffy drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand ein Mann. Dieser Mann trug eine lange schwarze Lederhose, ein weißes Hemd und einen sehr langen Ledermantel. Seine blauen Augen vielen Buffy sofort auf. Seine braunen Haaren bewegten sich leicht im Wind, der nun wehte. Er sah nicht mal übel aus, wie Buffy fand. "Nicht das es mich besonders interessiert, da ich dich ja sowieso töten werde, wie alle die anderen Vampire. Aber wer bist du?" Der Vampir lachte. "Mich umbringen? Oh man wie oft hab ich dies schon gehört? Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten wer ich bin... nun bin ich ein böser und fieser Vampir der dich innerhalb einer Minuten aussaugen kann oder bin ich ein Weichei mit Seele wie unser gemeinsamer Freund Angelus?", er grinste Buffy triumphierend an, "Wie du siehst weiß alles über dich, Jägerin. Aber wer ich bin muss du schon selber herausbekommen." Buffy versuchte cool zu bleiben, obwohl sie wirklich ein wenig furcht hatte. Es war seltsam, das letzte mal hatte sie so eine furcht als sie dem Meister gegenüber stand. "Also eigentlich will ich schon wissen, wen ich töte!" Der Vampir lachte schon wieder: "Du hast wohl noch immer nicht begriffen, oder? Bisher hat mich noch keine Jägerin getötet und du wirst es ganz sicher auch nicht!" Nun erinnerte sich Buffy an Giles Worte: "Aber Angeleye könnt ihr noch an einem Armband erkennen, das er am linken Handgelenk trägt!" Tatsächlich dieser Vampir war Angeleye und er wusste alles über die Jägerin. "Also gut, wenn ich dich nicht töten kann und auch nicht darf wieso weiß du so viel über mich, Angeleye?" "Gratuliere, du hast es doch noch herausgefunden. Ich wusste das dein kleiner Freund aus dieser hirnriesigen Organisation dir sagen würde was ich mit seinen lieben Kumpels getan habe. Aber ich weiche wieder vom Thema ab, meine süße. Also sagen wir ich weiß alles über dich, weil, es mehr spaß macht, wenn man alles über die Person weiß die man umbringt." Kaum hatte Angeleye dies gesagt griff er Buffy an. Sein wirklich schönes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Vampirfratze. Buffy versuchte ihn von sich weg zu treten. Doch blieb stehen. Nun als Buffy anfing sich zu wehren senkte er seine große Hände in seine Manteltaschen und wich der Jägerin immer geschmeidig aus. Es schien als würde er jede einzelne Attacke von Buffy vorhersehen. "Also um Angelus zu töten reichen diese Kampfkünste vielleicht.... aber nicht bei mir meine süße!" Nun packte Angeleye Buffys Hand und schmiss sie auf den Boden. Kurz dach setze er sich auf sie: "Ich kann deine Angst förmlich riechen, Jägerin. Wie soll ich dich aussaugen... oder nein soll ich dich vielleicht in einen Vampir verwandeln? Damit ich wieder eine kleine Gefährtin habe? Was meinst du?", Buffy versuchte sich loszureißen. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Irgendwie war sie Star vor Angst, "Nein, ich töte dich, das macht mehr spaß!" Er beugte sich an ihren Hals, bereit um die Jägerin auszusaugen. Doch bevor es dazu kam trat ihn jemand von der Jägerin weg. Dieser tritt war härter als irgendein Tritt von Buffy. Er war so stark das Angeleye einpaar Meter weit weg von der Jägerin genau in eine Pfütze flog. Buffy sah nach oben. Sie sah eine Frau. Die eine schwarze Hose trug und ein kurzes Olivfarbenes T-Shirt. Ihre roten Haare reichten ihr bis zur Hüfte. "Also, es ist wirklich komisch. Immer wenn wir uns sehen versuchst du irgendjemanden auszusaugen!" Angeleye rappelte sich wieder auf und versuchte den Schmutz von seinen Sachen zu wischen. "Wie ich sehe immer noch die Alte, nicht wahr?" Die Frau half Buffy hoch. "Du hast dich doch auch nicht geändert... wie man sieht!" Angeleye sah die Frau von oben bis unten an. "Du hast dich in jeder Sicht überhaupt nicht geändert, noch so schön wie vor tausend Jahren!" Die Frau verdrehte ihre Augen: "Erspar mir diese Kommentare, bevor ich das kotzen bekomme, ja?" Buffy sah die Frau an. Noch so schön wie vor tausend Jahren? Hieß das, das diese Frau, die Frau ist die Angeleye wieder zu Sindbad verwandeln soll? Angeleye ging. Doch bevor er ging sagte er noch zu Buffy: "Wir sehen uns wieder und dann töte ich dich!" Buffy sah zu der Frau hoch. Sie war mindestes einen Kopf größer wie Buffy. "Danke, das du mich gerettet hast!" Die Frau ging von Buffy weg und meinte nur: 2Gern, geschehen!" Doch Buffy lief der Frau hinterher. Sie wollte jetzt wissen wer sie war. "Wer bist du?" Die Frau hielt an und antworte: "Mein Name ist Maeve!" Doch Buffy wollte mehr wissen wie ihren Namen. "Bist du die Frau, die Angeleye..." "Ja, ich bin diese Frau und darum gebe ich dir jetzt einen Rat: Gehe Angeleye aus dem Weg, sein größtes Hobby ist es nämlich Jägerinnen umzubringen. Er hat schon 10 Jägerinnen umgebracht und wenn er bei dir eine Chance bekommt, wird er nicht zögern. Du hast gesehne das er stärker ist wie jeder andere Vampir. Wäre ich nicht gewesen wäre jetzt schon die nächste Jägerin hier." Buffy war nun ein klein wenig ein geschnappt. Was bildete sich diese Maeve ein? Klar sie war für Angeleye verantwortlich. Aber musste sie sich so aufspielen? Buffy hatte doch gemerkt das Angeleye nicht ein normaler Vampir war. Er war viel kräftiger als jeder andere Vampir. Ja er war sogar stärker wie der Meister, oder auch wie Angel. Irgendwas war anders an diesem Vampir. Buffy ging mit Maeve noch ans Tor vom College. Am Tor angekommen sah Buffy ein Motorrad. Sie kannte sich zwar mit Motorrädern nicht aus. Aber auf der Maschine stand Kawasaki und Ninja. Also musste es eine Kawasaki Ninja gewesen sein. Maeve stieg auf diese Maschine. Doch bevor sie sich ihren Helm aufsetze sagte sie noch: "Ich werde einige Tage nicht in Sunnydale sein, ich muss was besorgen. Bitte lege dich in der Zeit nicht mit Angeleye an. Dies wäre dein Tod und das wäre wirklich ziemlich schade!" Dann setze sie ihren Helm auf und fuhr los. Buffy sah Maeve hinterher bis sie die Scheinwerfer von der Ninja nicht mehr sah. Stimmte das was Maeve sagte? Hatte Angeleye wirklich schon 10 Jägerinnen umgebracht? Dies wären mehr Jägerinnen wie Spike umgebracht hatte. Angeleye war nun in seinem Versteckt. Die Wände waren schwarz und überall standen Kerzen herum. Angeleye drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten und meinte dann: "Wie bist du an meine Wachen vorbei gekommen? Ich dachte du könntest keiner Fliege mehr was tun. Dank diesem Chip in deinem Kopf." Er drehte sich um. "Ja dieser Chip, wird langsam lästig dieses Teil! Darf unser Gleichen die Schädel einhauen aber den Menschen kann ich überhaupt nichts mehr tun... wirklich nervig!" Es war Spike der bei Angeleye war. "Was willst du, Spike?" Spike schlenderte gemütlich durch den Raum hielt bei einer Kerze und spielte mit dem Wachs, der Kerze. "Ich biete dir einen Handel an!" Angeleye sah Spike an. "Einen Handel? Wieso sollte ich gerade mit dir einen Handel machen? Was hast du mir schon zu bieten, was hat mir ein Verräter wie du zu bieten?", fragte Angeleye ungläubig. Doch Spike war sich sein Sieg sicher. "Die Jägerin!" "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Wenn ich die Jägerin habe will, hol ich sie mir selbst. Ich hatte sie gerade und wäre Maeve nicht gewesen könntest du mir jetzt ne neue Jägerin anbieten!" Spike war überrascht. Angeleye hatte wirklich schon mit Buffy gekämpft? Doch er versuchte es weiter: "Aber die Jägerin, kennt mich. Ich hab ihr ab und zu schon mal geholfen... aber nur damit sie mich nicht pfählt.... sie vertraut mir und wenn ich sie dir bringe könntest du mir helfen diesen Chip aus meinem Kopf zu holen." Angeleye war langsam genervt. "Ich sagte doch, ich mache mit einem Verräter keine Geschäfte!" "Aber ich bin doch kein Verräter! Ich kann nur nicht anders... aber wenn ich diesen Chip aus dem Kopf habe. Bin ich wieder der Alte und wir könnten zusammen arbeiten!" Angeleye wurde immer ärgerlicher, sein Tonfall war nun etwas lauter und es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er hätte wieder seine Vampirfratze gezeigt. "Verschwinde endlich, ich arbeite nicht mit dir zusammen, ich arbeite mit niemanden zusammen..... verschwinde bloß sonst wirst du bald nur ein Häufchen Asche sein!" Nun gab Spike wirklich auf, er begriff das er bei Angeleye keine Chance hatte. Am nächsten Tag in Los Angeles in einem gewissen Detektivbüro gegen Bösemächte. Angel saß unten in seiner Wohnung wo keine Sonnenstrahlen den Vampir schaden könnten. Er war gerade ein Buch am lesen. Doch dann stürzte Cordelia in seine Wohnung. Angel lies sofort vom Buch ab und sah in Cordelias entsetztes Gesicht. "Cordelia, was ist los?", fragte er sie. Eine Zeit war sie ruhig doch dann schoss sie los. "Also seit dem ich von euch Vampiren weiß habe ich ja schon einiges ekelhaftes mitbekommen. Aber wir Menschen können manchmal noch grauenhafter sein. Ja klar Vampire oder andere Dämonen sind echt fies und gemein. Aber das, das ist grauenhaft, ekelhaft und einfach nur widerlich so was kann nur ein Verrückter machen. Ich meine wer sonst kommt auf so eine Schweinerei, ein normaler Mensch ist dazu gar nicht in der Lage.." Es schien so als Cordelie beim reden nicht mal Luft holen würde, sie redete einfach immer weiter. Bis Angel sie unterbrach. Den aus Cordelias Gerede wurde er nicht schlau. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich ein eigenes Lexikon für Cordelias Sprach zu haben. "Cordelia was ist los? Von wem redest du?" Sie sagte nichts mehr, was Angel schon für ein kleines Wunder hielt. Sie drückte ihm nur die heutige Zeitung unter die Nase und Angel sah sofort was Cordelia meinte. Auf dem Titelblatt war ein Bild von einem Mädchen das man anscheinend das Herz raus genommen hatte sowie die Augen und auf ihrem Bauch war ein Zeichen mit zwei Schwertern eingeritzt. Angel wusste sofort wer der Übeltäter war. Er sah Cordelia an die sich noch immer vor diesem Bild ekelte dann sagte er: "Das war kein Mensch, es war wieder ein Vampir!" Cordelia sah Angel an. "Oh gut.... na ja gut nicht... aber du weiß doch was ich meine. Zum Glück ist das in Sunnydale passiert und nicht hier in LA! Buffy kann sich mit diesem Vampir rumschlagen, mir wäre das viel zu gefährlich." Angel lies die Zeitung fallen. "In Sunnydale?" "Ja, das steht doch da! Ich hoffe Buffy erledigt dieses Schwein." "Sag Doyle er soll das Auto hinten an die Tür fahren. Ich muss nach Sunnydale!" "Was?" "Nun geh schon!" Cordelia ging nach oben. Dabei fragte sie sich wieso Angel unbedingt nach Sunnydale musste. Klar er wollte Buffy bei diesem Vampir helfen. Aber konnte Buffy das nicht alleine? Sie ist doch die Vampirjägerin! Er ist nur Angel, der Vampir mir Seele und Ex- der Vampirjägerin. Buffy war in der Zwischen Zeit wieder bei Giles und erzählte ihm was sie letzte Nacht erlebte. "Wie ich das sehe hörst du lieber auf diese Maeve, Buffy. Angeleye könnte dich wirklich töten." Buffy saß auf einem Sofa und spielte mit einem Holzpflog rum. "Giles, das habe ich schon begriffen. Aber ich will wissen wieso Angeleye so stark ist. So stark kann kein Vampir sein. Als er mich auf den Boden schmiss dachte ich er hätte mich irgendwie hyptnosiert damit ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Erst als Maeve mir ihre Hand reichte damit ich aufstehen konnte, konnte ich mich wieder bewegen." "Darüber steht nichts in meinen Büchern. Ich wüsste zwar ein Buch wo so was drin stehen könnte nur gibt's da ein kleines Problem." Buffy sah Giles verwundert an, was den für ein Problem. "Welches Problem?" "Nun ja als wir den Bürgermeister erledigt haben und die Sunnydale High einstürze.." Buffy begriff. "Das Buch ist in der Sunnydale High!" "Ja in der tat, es liegt dort vergraben und wir kommen nicht mehr an dieses Buch. Aber eigentlich ist es ja auch nicht so wichtig. Wie schon erwähnt, du muss Angeleye einfach aus dem Weg gehen!" Buffy war verärgert. "Giles und was mache ich wenn er vor mir steht? Ich muss wissen mit welchen Mitteln er kämpft! Nur so kann ich mich dann währen oder abhauen!" Abhauen? Hatte Buffy das jetzt wirklich gesagt. Na super die Jägerin muss vor einem Vampir abhauen. Das Buffy das noch erleben durfte. "Buffy, ich kann mir ja sehr gut vorstellen, das du jetzt ein klein wenig Angst hast... ." "Angst? Angst? Giles, ich bin die Jägerin ich habe bestimmt keine Angst vor diesem Vampir. Das einzige was mich nervt ist das ich ihn nicht killen darf!" Na gut eigentlich hatte Buffy etwas Angst. Doch vor ihrem Wächter wollte sie es nicht so sehr zugeben. Auch wenn sie wusste, das er es ahnte. "Wieso fragst du nicht einfach diese Maeve. Sie muss doch hier irgendwo sein?" Buffy legte ihren Holzpglog auf den Tisch bevor sie dann sagte: Ich sagte doch sie ist nicht mehr in Sunnydale. Ich weiß auch nicht wann sie wieder kommt!" "Na, sie wird ja nicht lange weg bleiben. Schließlich ist Angeleye ja hier!" Maeve parkte ihre Maschine gerade vor einem roten Haus. Sie war ein wenig müde, da sie die ganze Nacht bis nach San-Fransisco durch fuhr und nun ist sie an ihrem Ziel. Sie stieg eine Treppe hoch, hoch zur Tür. Doch als sie eine Weiße Katze mit einem Halsband sah kniete sie und streichelte die Katze. Dabei bemerkte sie das am Halsband der Katze ein Pentagramm hing. "Ja hier bin ich richtig!", murmelte sie. Die Katze verschwand in den Vorgarten und Maeve ging weiter die Treppe hoch bis sie die Tür erreichte. An der Tür angelangt klingelte sie. Wenige Minuten später öffnete eine junge Frau mit schwatzen Haaren ihr die Tür. Die Frau trug ein grelles, Oranges, Bauchfreies Top. Was Maeve schon für zu schrill hielte. Keine Frage. Diese Frau war einer der drei Halliwell Schwestern. Dies war die jüngste der drei, Phoebe. Maeve kam sofort zur Sache: "Phoebe ich brauche deine Hilfe, deine und die deiner Schwestern!" Phoebe war überrascht. Sie kannte diese Frau doch gar nicht und doch kannte diese Frau sie und sie wusste über ihre Schwestern bescheit. Sie lies Maeve ins Haus. Obwohl sie eigentlich zu ihrem Freund Cole gehen wollte. "Ich verstehe das nicht! Wer sind sie? Und wieso brauchen sie unsere Hilfe?" Die zwei standen im Flur des Hauses. Phoebe ein klein wenig misstraurig und Maeve war wieder mal in eile. "Ich muss etwas von Buckland's haben. Deine Schwester Prue war doch dort angestellt, oder etwa nicht?" "He wo her wissen sie das alles?" Maeve kratze sich am Kopf. "Na ja das ist ne lange Geschichte!" "Na wunderbar!", dachte Phoebe. Nun konnte sie wirklich die Verabredung mit Cole sausen lassen. Phoebe zeigte Maeve die Richtung zum Wohnzimmer und dort redeten die zwei eine ganze Weile. Maeve erklärte Phoebe alles. Sie brauchte die Hilfe der drei. Die Regenbogenarmbänder waren in dem Aktionshaus wo Prue mal gearbeitet hatte und nur mit ihrer Hilfe konnte sie die Armbänder da raus holen. Phoebe war zwar ein klein wenig misstraurig was Maeve anging. Wie sie schon gekleidet war. Eine lange schwarze Hose, die überhaupt keinen richtigen schnitt hatte und dazu ein graues, kurzes T-Shirt mit einer Motorradjacke. So was trug doch keine moderne Frau von heute. Aber sie wusste ja nicht, das Maeve älter war wie sie aus sah, sehr viel älter. Desto mehr Maeve Phoebe erklärte desto mehr Vertraute sie ihr. Ja ihr tat sie auch ein wenig leid. Maeve hatte einen Mann den sie mehr als andere liebte doch jetzt ist er ein brutaler Vampir. Ein Dämon, trotzdem liebe sie ihn noch. Mhh eine Hexe liebte einen Dämon. Wieso kam ihr das nur so bekannt vor? Ach ja ihr Freund Cole ist doch auch ein Dämon, ein Dämon der sie und ihre Schwestern umbringen wollte. Etwa eine Stunde nachdem Maeve das Haus der Schwestern betrat kamen Leo und Piper wieder nach Hause. "Du sollst deine neue macht doch kontrollieren!", meinte Leo zu seiner Ehefrau Piper. Doch sie, mit Einkaufstüten bepackt drehte sich verärgert zu ihrem Gatten und schrie nur: "Kann ich etwas was dafür.. du wolltest einen anderen Wein wie ich und dann hab ich eben mal kurz meine Kräfte spiele lassen und die Sorte die du haben wolltest ist zerplatzt. Das bis du Schuld. Das hat man jetzt davon, wenn man sich einen Toten Mann heiratet!" Sie ging weiter zur Küche um die Tüten los zu werden. Im Wohnzimmer sah Maeve Phoebe nur verwundert an. Doch Phoebe meinte nur gelassen: "Ja, ja der Stress der Ehe und wenn sie noch ne Hexe ist und er ein Wächter des Lichts, da kommen erst Probleme auf!" Die zwei grinsten. "Hää wenn ihr zwei dann fertig mit eurem Streit seit, könntet ihr bitte ins Wohnzimmer kommen?", bat Phoebe die zwei höfflich. Bevor die zwei das Wohnzimmer betraten kam auch Prue von ihrem letzen Auftrag wieder. Auch ihnen erklärte Maeve alles. Wieso sie ihre Hilfe benötigte und so. Doch Prue, die älteste der drei Schwestern war doch noch ein klein wenig misstraurig. "Und wer sagt uns, das dies alles nicht nur ein Trick ist um uns eine Falle zu stellen?" Maeve sah Prue nur star an. Doch plötzlich sagte sie zu Piper: "Halte doch einfach mal die Zeit an, mal sehen ob ich erstarre oder nicht?" "Mach es, Piper!", befahl Prue ihrer jüngeren Schwester. Doch nun kam Leo zu Wort. "Sie sagt die Wahrheit!" Piper sah hoch zu ihrem Mann: "Woher weiß du das den jetzt schon wieder.. und jetzt zeig nicht mit den Fingern nach oben!" Doch das tat er. Nun war Pipers Wut am kochen. So oft hatten die da oben sich schon in ihre und Leos Beziehung eingemischt. Sie hätten auch beinahe nicht die Hochzeit der zwei zugelassen. Auch jetzt funkten sie immer noch dazwischen. Gaben Leo Tipps oder riefen ihn wenn sie gerade etwas sehr intim waren. Dies regte Piper immer so auf. Sie wuchtelte mit ihren Händen rum als ob sie Leo gerade erwürgen wollte. Doch dies tat sie nicht. Das einzige was passierte, war das, das Fenster zersprang. Jetzt mischte sich Phoebe ein. "Also so geht's nicht weiter! Das war schon das dritte Fenster in einer Woche!" Nun war auch Prue genervt. "Piper, halte deine Hände bei dir und am besten reg dich nicht auf, Phoebe halt mal die klappe und Maeve... wie sollen wir an diese Regenbogen Armbänder kommen?" Maeve setze sich aufrecht und erklärte. "Nun, wir gehen einfach zu Buckland und holen uns die Teile!" "Klauen, das ist doch nicht dein ernst.. wir können...." Piper fing wieder an sich aufzuregen. Doch Leo hielt sie auf. "Mhh, Schatz, reg dich lieber nicht auf!" Nun verschränkte sie ihre Arme in einander und sagte nichts mehr. Letzter Zeit hatten sie wirklich viel durchlitten. Jeden Tag Dämonen das war zu viel für Piper. Sie musste ihre neue Kraft erst in beerchung bringen, da hatte sie keine Zeit noch Dämonen zu bekämpfen. "Piper hat recht! Wir können die Armbänder doch nicht einfach so klauen!", bemerkte nun auch Prue. Doch Maeve erwähnte noch mals das es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. "Wir können sie klauen oder auch über 10.000 Dollar für jeden Einzelnen ausgeben. Also ich weiß nicht wie es bei euch aussieht. Aber ich habe nicht 20.000 Dollar auf an hieb!" Nun klingte sich auch Phoebe ins Gespräch ein. "OK, ich gehe mir schon mal meine schwarzen Sachen aus dem Schrank holen." Prue warf nur einen verärgerten Blick zu ihr. "Gut es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Doch Buckland hat jede menge Überwachungskammaras und ich will nicht gerade im Knast landen!" Maeve erklärte alles auf einmal. "Piper hält die Zeit an, wir nehmen die Armbänder und legen zwei Armbänder auf ihren Platz, die den Armbändern ähneln!" Maeve hatte sich schon einen Plan ausgedacht. Sie hatte sich ihn schon überlegt als sie diese Nacht mit dem Motorrad hierher fuhr. Prue fand diesen Plan ehrlich gesagt gut, zu gut. Irgendwas musste doch bei dem Plan schief gehen. Sie wusste zwar nicht was. Aber sie wusste irgendwas müsste schief gehen. Doch da war Phoebe andere Meinung. "Gute Idee. Piper los geh mit Maeve zu Buckland!" Piper sah Phoebe an. Die ganze Zeit hieß es schon immer Piper, geh mal einkaufen, Piper die Band fürs P3 kann nicht kommen, Piper die Rechnungen müssen bezahlt werden und jetzt hieß es Piper geh mal Armbänder klauen. Als ob ihr Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug war. Nun klingelte es an der Tür. Als keiner auf stand um Tür auf zu machen ging Piper zur Tür. Als sie die Tür aufmachte staunte sie nicht schlecht. Dies hatte ihr noch gefehlt. Kräfte die sie nicht kondolieren kann, ein Ehemann der ein Wächter des Lichts ist, ihren Job, die Sache mit den Armbändern und jetzt stand noch ihr Ex-Freund vor der Tür, Dan Gorden. Was machte er den hier. Er war doch weg gezogen. Piper bekam kaum Worte aus ihrem Mund. "D... Da.. Dan, was machst du den hier?" Dan stand verlegen in der Tür. "Mhh, ich musste wieder hier her ziehen wegen meinem Job und na ja mein altes Haus stand ja noch leer!" "Ah gut und du wolltest nur sagen das du wieder da bist?" Dan nickte "Ja, genau!" Piper ging ein Schritt vor sie wollte nun die Tür wieder zu machen. "Ok, das hast du ja jetzt. Wir sehen uns ja dann noch!" Doch nun stand Maeve im Flur. Sie hörte Dans Stimme und irgendwie kam ihr diese Stimme bekannt vor. "Dan, was machst du den hier?" Piper war überrascht. "Hier kennt euch" Dan antwortete als erstes. "Nur flüchtig.. Aus der Arbeit." Doch Maeve sagte etwas anderes, die Wahrheit: "Angeleye wollte ihn aussaugen!" Dan war nun sehr überrascht. Er ging mehr ins Haus hinein und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. "Sie wissen bescheit?" Maeve verstand nicht. "Na klar wissen sie bescheit. Wieso auch nicht.." bevor Maeve ihren Satz zu ende bringen konnte unterbrach Piper sie schnell. "Mhh, Maeve?" Maeve sah Piper an und dann verstand sie "Er weiß es nicht?" Piper nickte. Na ja, das konnte Maeve doch nicht wissen. Für sie war es normal das jeder mit dem sie redet über ihre Kräfte bescheit weiß. Zugegebne seit der Sache mit Angeleye war sie nicht mehr so viel unter Leuten und mit denen, mit den sie zu tun hatte wussten schon länger das es Übernatürliche Kräfte gab, wie sie, sie beherrschte. Dan wusste schließlich auch von ihren Kräften. Aber das war auch nur ein unglücklicher Zufall. Er wusste es nur, weil Maeve ihn mal vor Angeleye rette. "Was weiß ich nicht? Nun kamen auch die anderen in den Flur. Doch als Dan Leo sah. Vergas er für einen Augenblick was Maeve sagte. "Was sucht der hier?" Piper grinste verlegen und sagte dann: "Er wohnt hier... schließlich sind wir verheiratet!" Schlimmer konnte es doch nicht kommen. "Ihr seit was?" Dan wollte nicht glauben was er gerade hörte. Leo und Piper waren verheiratet. Leo? Gerade Leo? Dan konnte Leo nie leiden und jetzt ist er mit Piper, der Frau die er einst so sehr liebte und es wahrscheinlich noch immer tat verheiratet. Beinahe hätte Dan was gesagt. Doch dann erinnerte Maeve an die Armbänder. "Piper, wir müssten dann mal los!" Oh Gott, war Piper glücklich diese Worte von Maeve zu hören. Endlich raus aus dem Haus, weg von Dan und Leo. Obwohl? Konnte sie die zwei alleine lassen? Die zwei könnten sich die Köpfte einhauen? Na ja Prue und Phoebe waren ja da. Piper ging mit Maeve aus dem Haus. Als die Tür hinter den zweien zu war meinte Maeve: "Entschuldige, bitte wegen das mit Dan. Ich dachte er wüsste es, da ihr euch ja anscheinend kennt." Piper, die sich im Moment ein wenig beruhigte, erwähnte nur: "Das mit Dan ist ne lange Geschichte. Ist schon gut!" Momentmal er wusste über Maeve und ihre Kräfte bescheit? Wieso reagiert er den damals als er erfuhr, das die zwei Hexen sind so crass. Gerade deswegen wünschte sie sich das er alles vergaß. Diese Gedanken verärgerte Piper wieder. Maeve viel auf das Piper wieder drauf und dran war vor Wut zu platzen. "Piper, es wird schon alles wieder OK!" sagte sie als beide in Pipers Geländewagen setzen. Buffy war nun wieder im Collage. Sie redete wieder mit ihrer besten Freundin Willow. "Er ist wirklich so stark?" Die zwei redeten natürlich über die letzte Nacht. "Ja! Maeve wie auch Giles sagen ich soll die Finger von ihm lassen, da er zu stark ist. Aber ich will wissen, was für eine Macht er hat. Er ist nicht nur ein Vampir... er hat viel mehr Kraft.. Fähigkeiten!" "Hat Giles, den nichts gesagt?", hackte Willow nach. Buffy sah zu Willow und dann zum Schulgebäue. "Gils, sagte in so einem Buch würde was stehen. Nur ist das in der Sunnydale High vergraben!" Nun kam Riley. "Hey, was gibt's neues?" Willow drehte sich um und sagte einfach direkt raus: "Buffy ist Angeleye begegnet und er hätte sie beinahe getötet!" Riley erschreckte sich: "Was? Geht's dir gut!" Buffy sah hoch zu ihrem Großgewaschenen, blond Haarigen Freund "Ja außer ein paar blaue Flecke, die man mit den Klamotten bedecken kann, nichts!" Buffy versuchte so zu klingen ob es nichts normaleres gäben wie sie Sache mit Angeleye. Doch dies war nicht so. Auch wenn es das erste mal war, das ein Vampir sie beinahe getötet hätte. Sie wollte ihre Ängste nicht so sehr zweigen. Ihre Freunde sollten nicht auch noch Angst bekommen. Sie war ein klein wenig verwirt. Doch dies wollte sie ihren Freunden nicht Wahrgeben und sich selbst auch nicht. Es gab einen Vampir den sie nicht killen durfte. Doch er hätte die Kraft dazu sie zu töten. Sie verdrängte diese Gefühle und versuchte den Tag weiter laufen zu lassen, ganz normal. Zusammen mit Willow und Riley gingen sie zur nächsten Vorlesung. Einer Vorlesung die von Professor Walsh geführt wurde. Professor Walsh Psychologieprofessorin am Collage und Rileys Chefin in der Inivantive. Buffy konnte dem Unterricht kaum verfolgen so versunken war sie in ihren Gedanken. Aber dies war nicht außergewöhnlich. Es gaben selten Tage wo Buffy im Unterricht aufpasste. Auch als die Stunde vorüber war.. war sie noch in ihren Gedanken versunken. Doch es waren keine Gedanken über Angeleye. Nein es waren Gedanken über einen anderen Engel. Wenn sie an ihn dachte kamen Gefühle auf die sie lange nicht mehr fühlte. Gefühle die sie hatte, die sie bisher nur in einer Nacht fühlte. Aus der Nacht, in der Angel wieder zu Angelus wurde. Doch wie konnte das sein? Eigentlich durfte sie diese Gefühle doch auch nicht haben. Sie war mit Riley zusammen. Einen Studenten. Er war ein Mensch und kein Vampir, wie Angel. Außerdem gab es keine Zukunft für die zwei. Würden sie wieder mit einander schlafen würde Angel wieder zu Angelus und diesen Horror wollte sie nicht noch mal durchleben. Auch wenn ihre Gefühle für Angel stärker als je zu vor waren, obwohl er nicht da war und sie mit Riley zusammen war. "Merkwürdig!", dachte Buffy. Diese Gefühle hatten erst angefangen als Giles die Mächte der Ewigkeit erwähnte. Riley. Buffy drehte sich um. In dem Wissen das Riley hinter ihr stand. Doch dies war nicht so. "Wo ist Riley?", fragte sie Willow, die die ganze zeit neben ihrer Freundin herging und wusste das was nicht stimmte. Die rothaarige Hobbyhexe antwortete: "Professor Walsh wollte mit ihm noch was bereden. Wahrscheinlich über die Hausaufgaben die er für sie kontrollieren muss!" "Oh, na ja. Dann gehen wir eben zu Giles. Ich will wissen ob er jetzt was raus gefunden hat!" Willow sah ihre Freundin unglaubhaft an. Trotz das sie sich über Buffys Idee zu Giles zu gehen nicht wunderte: "Ja, mhh Buffy die nächste Vorlesung?" Ach, ich kann mich sowieso nicht richtig konzentrien. Den Stoff kann man noch nachholen." Buffy ging schneller und Willow blieb stehen. Was sollte sie nun machen? Schwänzen oder zur Vorlesung gehen? Nein sie Schwänzte lieber. Sie wollte Buffy nicht alleine lassen. Sie riskierte noch einen Blick zum Schulgebäude ob Riley ihnen noch hinterher kam. Doch er war nicht in Sichtweite. Sie lief wieder zu Buffy. Riley war mit Walsh im Vorlesungssaal. Sie stapelte Hefte und er saß auf ihrem Tisch. "Riley, sie wissen das ich es nie gut fand das sie mit der Jägerin zusammen sind, oder?" Riley war genervt. Walsh versuchte also noch immer noch die zwei auseinander zu bringen. "Professor, ich habe ihnen doch gesagt das ich..." Walsh unterbrach Riley. "Ich wollte nur sagen das ich hoffe, das sie durch diese Beziehung nicht ihre Urteilsvermögen verschlechtert!" Riley stand auf und meinte: "Da können sie sicher sein!" "Dann stimmen sie mir zu, das man Angeleye töten muss?" Riley war geschockt. "Wenn wir dies tun passiert was schlimmes." Walsh ließ ihren Stapel Hefte auf den Tisch fallen und sie knallten nur so auf den Tisch, das Riley sich beinahe erschrak. "was glauben sie ist schlimmer? Ein Vampir, der die Welt vernichten könnte oder so ein paar Zeilen in einem mittelmäßigen Buch, denen man nicht mal trauen kann?" "Aber, aber.." bevor Riley was sagen konnte traf ihn schon ein Schlag von hinten und er fiel zu Boden. Zwei Männer standen nun vor Walsh und neben ihnen lag der zu KO gegangene Riley. "Wo sollen wir ihn hinbringen?" Walsh sah zu Riley runter. Er war ihr bester Mann, ihr bestes Pferd im Stall, wenn man es so sagen will und nun das nur wegen der Jägerin. Schade eigentlich. "Bringt ihn in einer unsere Zellen. Er wird so lange darin bleiben bis Angeleye vernichtet ist!" Piper und Maeve waren nun in Buckland. Auch Prue war dort. Sie hatte sich durch ihre Telekinese zu Buckland befördert. "OK, Piper dein Auftritt!" Piper bewegte ihre Hände und schon bewegte sich keiner mehr. Eine Frau im schwarzen Outfit hatte nur einen Bein auf dem Boden. Es sah so aus als ob sie beinahe hinfallen würde. "Gut gemacht!", meinte Maeve und dann ging sie gerade durch zu einer Vitrine wo die Regenbogenarmbänder aufbewahrt wurden. Sie öffnete die Vitrine und nahm die Armbänder raus, dann nahm sie zwei andere Armbänder aus ihrer großen Tasche und legte diese an den Platz wo noch vor kurzem die wahren Regenbogenarmbänder lagen. Als sie die Armbänder anfasste durchfuhr sie ein Schauer. Aber keinen Schauer der sie erschrecken ließ, nein es war ein Schauer des Glücks. Sie wusste bald würde es soweit sein und Angeleye würde sterben und Sindbad, ihr Sindbad ihr Ehemann wäre wieder bei ihr, nach so langer Zeit. Ihren Ehemann? Ja, auch wenn inzwischen viele Jahrtausende vergangen sind und sehr, sehr viel geschehen war, waren sie noch immer Mann und Frau. Dies viel auch jemanden anders auf, der seit weg von Buckland war und auch sehr weit weg von San Fransisco war. Willow, die gerade in Sunnydale bei Giles saß. Sie blätterte in einem Buch was über Maeve nach. Giles sagte sie sei eine mächtige Hexe, da musste Willow doch einiges über Maeve erfahren. "WOW!", gab sie nur von sich. "WOW, was? WOW, ein Vampir der uns töten könnte oder WOW, sieht Angeleye gut aus?" Willow schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Nein, WOW die zwei müssen ins Gunnisbuch der Rekorde. Die sind schon Jahrhunderte verheiratet!" "He wer?" "Na, Angeleye und Maeve!" "Oh, interessant!", meinte Buffy. Obwohl sie sich im Moment wenig dafür interessierte. Sie hatte im Moment nur eine Sorge. "Giles, wer sind eigentlich diese Mächte der Ewigkeit?" Giles war erstaunt. Wieso fragte Buffy das den jetzt ausgerechnet. "Ich muss zugeben so genau weiß ich das nicht. Ich weiß nur das sie eine sehr große Macht haben. Sie können einiges hervor rufen oder auch vernichten!" mehr weiß ich auch nicht. "Wollst nur wissen." Sie haben eine große Macht. Was für eine große Macht? Wieso musste Buffy seit dem sie ihren Namen hörten immer nur an Angel denken und wieso hatte sie diese Gefühle? Ihre Gedanken wurden von Giles unterbrochen. "Buffy es wird langsam Zeit für deine nächste Runde. Die Nacht bricht ein!" Buffy stand auf und wollte nun gehen. Vampire jagen. Ist ja schließlich ihr Job. Willow stand auch auf. "Ich komm mit!" Buffy drehte sich schnell um und sagte nur: "Nein, ich gehe alleine!" Sie wollte alleine sein. Sie musste sich ihren Gefühlen klar werden. Immer wieder dachte sie an Angel. Obwohl sie doch mit Riley zusammen war. Wieso nur. Hatte sie den nicht genug gelitten? Trotzdem sehnte sie sich nach Angel. Nach seinen Armen um ihren Körper, seinen Lippen, sie sehnte sich einfach nach ihm. Die alte Leidenschaft für Angel wurde wieder wach gerufen. Buffy ging nun übers Gelände des Campus. Kein Vampir war in Sichtweite. Es war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Sie setzt sich auf eine Bank. Wieder sah sie zu den Sternen, wie sie es tat als sie Angeleye das erste mal begegnete. Plötzlich hörte sie wieder Geräusche. Hinter ihr im Gebüsch befegte sich etwas. Nur was? War es etwas schon wieder Angeleye? Dann musste Buffy schleunigst hier fort. Noch mal so einen Kampf würde sie nicht aushalten. Zu mal das Maeve nicht da war. Wer sollte sie dann retten? "Nein, Buffy. Angeleye kann dir nichts antun! Er ist zwar stark aber du kannst seiner Macht wieder stehen!" Nun hörte sie eine ihr bekannte Stimme die sagte: "Ich sag's zwar ungern aber er ist ziemlich stark, er könnte dich besiegen!" Buffy stand auf und drehte sich zum Gebüsch. Sie sah genau in Angels Gesicht. Komisch, das er gerade dann auftauchte wo sie die ganze Zeit an ihn dachte. Lange schweigten sich die zwei an. Doch dann unterbrach Angel die Ruhe: "Du muss vorsichtig sein! Angeleye hat schon einige Jägerinnen umgebracht!" "Ja um genau zu sein zehn!" Oh, er hat damit wieder mal angegeben?" Buffy nickte. Angel stand nun näher an Buffy. Nur einige Zentimeter treten die zwei. Angel sah Buffy an. Noch immer sehnte er sich nach hier. Seit dem Tag, an dem er ein Mensch war, sehnte er sich nach ihr, seiner Buffy. Doch sie kann sich an diesen Tag nicht erinnern, da die Mächte der Ewigkeit die Zeit zurück gedreht haben. Er ist der einzige auf Erden, der von diesem Tag weiß. "Was willst du hier?", fragte Buffy. "Hab gehört das Angeleye hier ist." "Ach und dann dachtest du, du müsstest mir helfen?" Angel nickte. Buffy wusste noch immer nicht was sie fühlen oder sagen sollte. Die Gefühle die sie letzter Zeit hatte, sagten ihr sie sollte zu Angel gehen und ihn um den Hals fallen. Anderseits sagte ihr ihre Vernunft etwas anderes. "Hätte ich auch alleine gekonnt!" Plötzlich kam eine zweite Stimme. "Ach, darum hätte er dich beinahe getötet!" Aus dem dunklen kam Spike hervor. "Was suchst du hier, Spike?", fragte Angel. Er konnte diesen blondierten Vampir noch nie leiden. Jetzt konnte er ihn nicht leiden und er war auch eifersüchtig. Er war die ganze Zeit bei Buffy, seiner Buffy. Spike hatte ein breites grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und mit diesem grinsen antwortete er Angel: "Ich wollte nur noch mal Sunnydales traurigstes Liebespaar sehen!" "Verschwinde, Spike!", befahl nun Buffy. "He, also langsam finde ich das gar nicht mehr witzig! Erst schickt mich Angeleye weg und jetzt die kleine Jägerin, die Tod wäre, wenn Maeve nicht gewesen wäre!" Musste Spike darauf Rumreiten? Das wusste Buffy auch selbst. "Ich wollte nur sagen, das du Vorsichtig sein muss Buffy! Angeleye hat Blut geleckt. Er wird jetzt hinter dir her sein! Aber das ist ja nichts neues für dich..... oder Angelus?" Angel wollte nun Spike in sein breites grinsen schlagen. Doch Buffy hielt ihn auf. "Lass ihn!" Spike ging. Er fand es zu schade. Das Angel ihn nicht geschlagen hat fand Spike nur zu schade. Er hätte doch dann rausbekommen ob er Angel schlagen könnte ohne so gewaltige Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen! "Spike hat Recht. Angeleye wird hinter dir her sein. Du muss Vorsichtig sein!" Buffy ging näher zu Angel und presste ihren Körper an seinen. Dies musste jetzt einfach sein. Angel hielt Buffy fest in seinen Armen und Buffy sagte: "Jetzt bist du doch da!" Die zwei standen noch lange so da. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Buffy genoss es. Wieder in Angels Armen zu liegen und Angel erinnerte sich an einen gewissen Tag. Wieso musste ihre Liebe so kompliezirt sein. Wäre er ein Mensch wäre alles viel einfacher. Es war Nacht. Doch im Haus der drei Halliwel Schwestern waren alle hell wach. Maeve, Phoebe, Piper, Prue, Leo, Dan und auch Cole waren dort. Cole war gekommen um zu sehen was mit Phoebe war. Sie kam nicht zu ihrer Verabredung. Da musste doch was nicht stimmen und er hatte ja auch recht. "Ich komme mit!", meinte Dan plötzlich. Alle waren überrascht. Vor allem Piper. "Ganz sicher nicht!", meinte sie. Aber sie war nicht mehr so aufgefühlt wie zuvor. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich abgeregt und war wieder normal. Dan wollte aber Helfen. Als er umzog war das erste was er in seiner neuer Stadt erlebte, das ein Vampir ihn aussauen wollte. Er wollte nicht, das andere Menschen das selbe schreckliche erleben wie er. Dies wusste Maeve ganz genau. Als sie Dan vor Angeleye rettet war er einige Zeit, sehr verwirrt. Aber als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. War er ganz offen und hatte verstanden was mit ihm da passierte. "Fühlst du dich auch stark genug?" War Maeves einzige Frage. Dan nickte und sagte: "Ja, klar!" Piper war damit nicht einverstanden. "Er könnte verletz werden!" Maeve sah Piper nicht an. Sie sagte nur: "Angeleye hat tausende Vampire die ihm dienen! Wir brauchen jede Hilfe die wir brauchen! Finde dich damit ab oder lass es!" Piper nickte. Sie war nun doch einverstanden. Maeve ging zu Tür. Doch dann stand sie plötzlich vor Cole. Sie sah in seine Augen. "Ich hoffe für dich, das du auf unsere Seite bist, Baltasahr!" Phoebe wollte sich einmischen doch Prue legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer jüngsten Schwester. Als Zeichen das sie nichts machen sollte. Genau so wie Maeve misstraute sie Cole oder Baltasahr, wie immer sie ihn jetzt nennen sollte. "Ich werde natürlich auf eurer Seite sein!" "Gut!" "Dann lasst uns Vampire jagen!" meinte nun Prue und ging auch Richtung Tür. Sie trug einen langen blauen Jeans Rock mit einem weißen Trägerloses Shirt. Der lange Rock bedeckte ihren hohen Stiefeletten. Dagegen hatte Maeve wohl was. "Wollt ihr wirklich in diesen Sachen Vampire jagen?" Phoebe ging an Maeve vorbei zu Cole und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Dann meinte sie. "Wieso den nicht?" Sie trug ebenfalls einen Jeans Rock mit einem kurzen schwarzen T-Shirt. Auch Piper hatte so was an. Für Vampire zu jagen waren diese Sachen wirklich nichts, Doch den Schwestern machte dies nichts aus. Phoebe sah in ihren Sachen so gut aus, das Cole seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen konnte. Er konnte es kaum glauben das er eine Freundin hatte die so sexy ist wie Phoebe. Er wirklich ein Glückspilz. Aber er verstand Maeve. Trotzdem sagte er nichts. Phoebe so zu sehen ließ ihn fast vergessen das er ein Halbdämon ist. Nun gingen alle aus dem Haus. Phoebe, Cole, Piper, Leo, Prue und Dan quetschten sich in Pipers Geländewagen und Maeve setze sich wieder auf ihre Maschine. Nun fuhren sie gemeinsam Richtung Sunnydale. Maeve war froh da die Schwestern und die Männer mit kamen. Desto mehr Leute sie hatte. Desto mehr konnte sie sich nur auf Angeleye konzentrien. Ansonsten hätte sie sich noch mit seinen Vampiren rum schlagen dürfen. In Sunnydale wären dann noch Buffy, ihre Clique und Angel da. Maeve kannte Angel noch von früher. Als er mal in Spanien war, traf sie auf ihn. Dies müsste schon über 100 Jahre her sein. Seit dem hat sie viel von ihm gehört und sie wusste das er ihr und Buffy helfen würde. Am nächsten Morgen in der Inivantive. Walsh hatte wieder mal ihren weißem Mantel an und um sie herum standen ihre Soldaten. Außer einer. "Wo ist Riley?", fragte einer von Rileys Freunden. Walsh sagte nicht das sie ihn in eine Zelle gesperrt hatte, weil er Angeleye nicht töten wollte, sondern "Ich habe ihn kurzfristig nach LA geschickt. Er soll dort an einem Projekt teilnehmen!" Rileys Freund war zwar irritiert, Riley hätte doch was hinterlassen, wieso er weg war. Doch er hackte nicht noch mal nach. Walsh hätte ihm sowieso nichts gesagt. "Wir wissen wo das Versteckt von diesem Vampir ist. Ich will das ihr ihn vernichtet ist das Verstanden?" Walsh Soldaten hörten ihr aufs Wort und als ob man sie wie Hunde drisierte riefen alle Gleichzeitig: "Jawohl!" "Ihr werdet jetzt in euren Vorlesungen gehen. Aber heute Nachmittag werdet ihr hier alle trainieren und heute Abend werdet ihr dann zu seinem Versteck gehen und alle Vampire dort vernichten und wenn ich alle sage dann meine ich es auch! Ist das Verstanden!" Schon wieder riefen alle gleichzeitig: "Jawohl!" Walsh war sich sicher das Angeleye heute Geschichte sein wird. In Angels alten Wohnung. Angel saß auf dem Bett und überlegte sich was in der letzen Nacht passierte. Er mochte es Buffy so nah an sich zu spüren. Aber all das erinnerte ihn an den einen Tag. Es war so eine große Last die auf seinen Schultern ruhte. Er war der einzige der sich an diesen Tag erinnerte. Er war der einzige der wusste das er mal ein Tag ein Mensch war und das er an diem Tag zusammen mit Buffy glücklicher wie je zu vor war. Die Nacht mit Buffy, wie sie sich im Sonnenschein küssten. Ja Sonneschein. Normaler weiße hätte dieser Sonneschein ihn zu einer Fackel verwandelt. Doch dies war nicht so, den er damals wieder ein Mensch und kein Vampir mit Seele. Nur er wusste es. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt als es an der Tür klopfe. Wer konnte das den sein? Wer außer Buffy und Spike wusste das er hier sei? Er machte die Tür vorsichtig auf und vor ihm stand eine Gutaussehende Frau mit langen, roten lockigen Haaren. Angel war verwundert. "Maeve?... lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie lange ist es schon her?" Maeve trat in die Wohnung und meinte nur: "So um die hundert Jahre!" "Und wie ich höre noch immer hinter Angeleye her?" "Jup! Aber nicht lange!" Angel konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Du hast die Armbänder!" Maeve nickte und fügte hinzu: "In meiner Tasche!" "Du willst es heute machen?", vergewisserte sich Angel. Maeve nickte wieder mal. "Ich brauche aber deine Hilfe!" Maeve brauchte nicht weiter zu reden. "Du brauchst jemanden der dir seine Vampire vom Hals hält!" "Richtig! Buffy, ihre Freunde und noch ein paar andere helfen zwar schon. Aber ich fänds gut wenn du auch noch dabei bist!" "Maeve, du weiß das ich dir gerne helfe. Du hättest nicht erst kommen brauchen Buffy hätte mir schon bescheit gesagt!" Nun kam Maeve auf das Thema wieso sie eigentlich hier war. "Du liebst sie?" Angel sah Buffy an. "Ja, nur sie ist die Jägerin und ich..." "Ein Vampir mit Seele, der alles für Buffy tun würde. Sogar wieder ein Vampir werden!" Angel war überrascht. "Du weißt es?" Maeve setze sich auf einen Stuhl. Angel saß schon lange in seinen alten Sessel. "Wir beide sind Krieger, der Mächte der Ewigkeit. Klar weiß ich es und ich will auch das du weiß das ich mir hundertprozentig sicher bin, das du und Buffy wieder zusammen kommt." "Nur wann?" "Angel? Du weiß irgendwann werden die Mächte der Ewigkeit dich wieder zu einem Menschen machen. Klar, ich kann nicht genau wissen ob alles in Ordnung wird. Aber seh doch mal Sindbad und mich an. Wie lange musste ich leiden bis es zu diesem Tag gekommen ist? Seit dem wir uns das letzte mal gesehen hast, hast du dich sehr verändert. Nicht zum schlechtem zum Guten und das alles hast du Buffy zu Verdanken." Maeve sah Angel besorgt an. Sie fühlte das die Liebe zwischen ihn und Buffy noch eine Chance hat. Sie war eine Mächtige Hexe und so fühlte sie dies. Doch sie spürte auch das bis sie wieder zusammen kommen ein langer Weg sein wird. Ein Weg der nicht nur mit Freuden beseht ist, sondern auch mit Tod und Leid. Doch all dies wird Buffys und Angels Liebe nur noch stärken. "Sie ist mit diesem Riley zusammen!", bemerkte nun Angel. Maeve war gekommen um ihren alten Freund Hoffnung zu geben. Doch er war ließ sich nicht aufmuntern. Das er wieder zu einem Vampir wurde ließ ihn anscheinend mehr leiden als er zugab. Schließlich konnte er deswegen nicht mit Buffy zusammen bleiben, als sie bei ihm war. "Komm schon. Du glaubst doch nicht, das das was ernstes ist?" Angel, Riley ist ein Soldat dieser blödsinnigen Inivantive! Bitte. Also wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen einen Soldaten von so einem Blödsinn und einem lieben, wundervollen Mann der für mich alles tun würde, würde ich doch lieber letzteres nehmen." Angel sah Maeve an und neigte sein Kopf leicht zur Seite, dann Antwortete er: "Maeve, du würdest dich immer für Sindbad entscheiden!" Maeve lachte verlegen "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht!", sie sah Angel noch mal ernsthaft an dann fügte sie hinzu: "Sehe nicht alles immer so negativ, Angel. Ich habs in Gefühl das du und Buffy noch eine Chance bekommt. Doch es wird nichts draus, wenn du alles so negativ siehst!" Angel nickte. Er hatte kein lächeln auf seinen Lippen oder sonst was womit Maeve sehne könnte ob ihre Worte auf Angel eingingen. Angel fühlte irgendwie das Maeve recht haben könnte. Es wäre so wunderbar wenn die recht hätte. Er und Buffy könnten wieder zusammen sein, dieser Gedanke munterte Angel tatsächlich ein wenig auf. Kurz bevor Maeve an die Tür klopfte hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht was in der Nach passierte. Einerseits hatte er es ja genossen Buffy in seinen Armen zu halten doch anderseits überlegte er sich wie er dies das nächste mal verhindern könnte. Er musste sich schon die letzte Nacht zusammen reißen, das er Buffy nicht zu sich gezogen hätte um sie zu küssen und dann wäre es nicht nur bei einem Kuss geblieben. Er und Buffy wären dann noch weiter gegangen. Wäre dies passiert dann wäre er jetzt wieder Angelus. Doch wie sollte er das nächste mal sich zurückhalten. Er wusste was er und Buffy mal hatten, was sie hätten haben können. Doch dies alles machte er wieder zu nichten als er von den Mähten der Ewigkeit die Zeit zurück drehen ließ. Dies machte er zwar um sie zu schützen. Doch letzter zeit fragte er sich ob das wirklich nötig gewesen war, so sehr vermisste er Buffy. Maeve stand wieder auf und meinte: "Ich zähl auf dich! Du weiß wo Angeleye ist?" Angel nickte. Maeve ging dann wieder und ließ Angel mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Angeleye indessen fühlte sich ein wenig schwach. Dies ließ seine Wut nur noch mehr Freienlauf. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag an dem er zu einem Vampir wurde. Einen Tag wo er, nein wo Sindbad seine Familie verlor. Er fühlte Schmerz. Einen Schmerz den er eigentlich nicht haben dürfte. Aber er hatte ihn, weil etwas von Sindbad noch in ihm lebte und dies ließ ihn fühlen wie ein Mensch, zumindest etwas. Dieses Gefühl hielte er nicht aus. Es war so stark, stärker wie je zuvor. Er schmiss leere Flaschen die auf einen Tisch standen zu Boden um sich abzuregen. Doch es half nichts. Er fühlte noch immer diesen Schmerz. Ein Vampir dürfte doch so was nicht fühlen. Doch er tat es, den in ihm war noch was von Sindbad, einem Menschen, der seine Familie mehr als alles andere liebte, einen Menschen der Maeve mehr liebte als alles andere. Maeve. Er sah sie immer vor seinen Augen. Wenn er an sie dachte, waren seine Gedanken voll von Liebe. Liebe? Igitt ein Vampir dachte an liebe. Nein wie ekelhaft. Angeleye schmiss nun einen Stuhl an die Wand. Dieser fiel sofort in seine Einzelteile. Holzsplitter vielen durch den Raum. Doch keiner traf Angeleye. Auch nicht, den der gerade in der Tür stand. "Gefühle? Und das nennt sich gefährlichster Vampir aller Zeiten?" Schon wieder mal war Spike bei Angeleye. "Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt verschwinde, Spike!" Angeleye setze sich nun auf einen Stuhl. Doch Spike verschwand nicht. Er kam näher zu Angeleye. "Also wenn Maeve heute mit den Armbändern hierher kommt.. bist du Tod!" "Was laberst du für einen Scheiß, sie hat die Armbänder noch nicht!" Spike lachte: "Glaub es oder glaub es nicht. Doch nach meinen Informanten hat sie die Armbänder und noch dazu 3 Hexen die ihr Helfen, ein Wächter des Lichts, dann noch so einen Kerl, außerdem hat sie noch Buffy und ihr Team und unseren alten Freund Angel! Also wenn du mich fragst, du und deine Vampire sind bald Vergangenheit! Ok deine Vampire werden Vergangenheit sein. Du wirst wieder zu diesem Menschen, Sindbad!" Angeleye versuchte sich nun zusammen zu reißen, was auch einigermaßen funktionierte. Er stand nun auf und ging zu Spike, beide standen sich nun gegenüber. "Wer sagt mir, das du die Wahrheit sagst?" "Keiner, aber wann hätte ich dich je Angelogen?" Spike sah Angeleye an. Bevor er mit Drusilia hier her kam gehörten sie zu ihm. Aber nicht als seine Vampire, nein sie arbeiteten zusammen. "OK, dann werden wir sie wohl so wie es sich gehört in Anfang nehmen!" Spike war überrascht. "Wir hauen nicht von hier ab?" Angeleye war nun wieder der Alte. Er fühlte wieder wie Angeleye und nicht wie Sindbad. "Wieso, lass mich doch was mit Maeve spielen! Sie wird schon sehen was sie davon hat!" Er grinste triumphierend, er war sich seinen Sieg schon sicher. Aber er weder noch Spike wussten was ihnen noch blühten, es waren nicht nur Maeve und die Anderen. Walsh stand auf einem Aussichtsturm und sah zu wie ihre Soldaten sich auf den Kampf vorbereiteten. Einer Gruppe trainierte ihre Kampfküste, die anderen waren die Waffen am kontrollieren. Walsh trug ihre Nase wieder mal ganz oben. Es konnte nichts schiff gehen, ihre Soldaten folgten ihr aufs Wort, sie hatte diese Soldaten erfolgreich ausgebildet. Sie war sicher Angeleye würde schon bald besiegt sein. Ein Mann kam zu ihr. Die Soldaten sahen ihn. Doch sie wussten nicht wer er war, da er noch nie dort war. "Sie haben ihre Soldaten sehr gut ausgebildet!", meinte der grauhaarige Mann. Walsh sah nur auf ihre Soldaten und erwiderte: "Zumindest sind es ausgebildete Soldaten und keine Kinder wie ihre X5, Cornell Lydecker!" "Sie sind eine Bereicherung für die Arme! Ihre Soldaten bekämpfen vielleicht Dämonen. Aber meine Kinder, sind perfekte Kampfmaschinen, sie können alles bekämpfen und besiegen. Nur einer von ihnen würde ausreichen um den heutigen Auftrag erfolgreich zu beenden." "Wieso schicken sie den keinen von ihnen dort hin?" "Der Auftrag ist für sie bestimmt. Ich hab nur den Auftrag alles zu beobachten und zu berichten ob sie die Sache gut machen, Walsh. Sie haben schon zu viele Fehler gemacht!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lydecker. Indessen war Buffy sauer auf ihren Freund. "Wie kann er weg fahren ohne mir bescheit zu geben? Er.. er ist nicht weg. Da steckt doch schon wieder mal diese Walsh dahinter." "Buffy jetzt übertreibst du doch wieder!", Willow versuchte wieder mal ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Anya, die mittlerweile auch bei den Freunden war, bis her war sie merkwürdiger weiße immer nur allein unterwegs, war allerdings alles andere wie hilfreich. "Vielleicht ist er aber auch bei einer anderen. Als ich noch ein Rachdämon war hatte ich viele solcher Fälle!" "Anya wieso verschwindest du nicht wieder? Du warst doch auch die letzen Tage nicht hier." Anya verschenkte beleidigt ihre Arme und blieb neben Xander ihren Freund sitzen. Giles nahm seine Brille ab und versuchte die Situation zu retten. "Willow hat Recht. Er musste doch schon öfters weg!" "Ja, aber dann sagte er mir immer bescheit!" Buffy wusste nicht ob sie sauer oder besorgt sein sollte. Nein, sie wusste es sie war sauer, stink sauer. Was bildete sich dieser Idiot eigentlich ein? Abzuhauen ohne ein Ton zu sagen. Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art! Nun klopfte es an der Tür. "Erwarten sie noch besuch, Giles?", fragte Willow. Bevor Giles sein Nein, sagen konnte platze Anya dazwischen: "Also wenn das wieder so ein Besuch von ihnen ist, aus ihren Ripper Zeiten dann geh ich. Es ist doch wirklich ekelhaft wenn alte Leute noch..." "He Anya, ich glaub es ist besser wenn du jetzt deinen Mund hältst!", Xander unterbrach seine Freundin. Sie war manchmal wirklich peinlich. Giles war das erste mal in seinem Leben froh, das Xander was sagte. Doch nun ging er an die Tür. Er öffnete die Tür. Doch die vielen Leute die dort standen. Kannte er nicht. Die rothaarige, große Frau, die drei Frauen, die nach seiner Meinung wie ein paar Barbiepuppen wirkten oder diese drei Männer kannte er nicht. Dafür Buffy. Na ja eine von ihnen. "Maeve?" Giles bat die sieben rein. In Giles Wohnzimmer wurde es nun ein wenig eng. "Wo sind sie den?", fragte Giles und meinte damit Angeleye und seine Vampire. "Unten, im alten Lagerhaus!", antwortete Maeve. "Gut, dann lass uns mal Vampire jagen, meinte Phoebe nun. Giles sah sie verwundert an: "Mit den Klamotten?" Die Schwestern verstanden noch immer nicht. "Wieso, die sehne doch gut aus?" "Ja, aber so ein Rock und solche Top..." "Giles, versuchen sie es erst nicht!", unterbrach Maeve ihn. Giles war zwar verärgert darüber das Maeve ihn nun auch noch unterbrach. Aber er vermutete auch das sein Einwand so wie so nichts gebracht hätte. Angeleye war inzwischen alles für seine Willkommensparty am Vorbereiten. Es waren hunderte von Vampiren zu sehen. Angeleye trug seine Nase genau so hoch wie sie Walsh noch zu vor trug. Spike stand die ganze Zeit neben ihm. "Was willst du machen?" "Ihr kümmert euch um diese anderen. Aber Maeve überlasst ihr mir." "Aber ich dachte sie kann man nicht töten?" Angeleye hatte ein lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Töten nein, aber quälen ja!" Nun verstand Spike und auch er lachte. Angeleye wollte das Maeve mehr litt wie sie es bis her tat. Sie war Schuld an seinen Gefühlen. An Gefühlen die ihn wie ein Mensch fühlen ließen. Dies wollte er ihr heimzahlen. Er wollte sie leiden sehen. Wenn er sie schon nicht töten konnte dann wollte er sie quälen. Er genoss diesen Gedanken. Ein immer breiteres grinsen schmückte sein Gesicht und seine blauen Augen strahlten eine gewisses Selbstbewusstsein aus. Plötzlich hörte man einen fürchterlichen Krach von draußen. Doch dies konnten unmöglich Maeve und ihre neuen Freunde sein. Also wer waren diese Fremden? Oder waren es andere Vampire die sich ihm anschließen wollten. Er befahl seinen Vampire das Tor auf zumachen. Doch dies war ein Fehler. Den als sich das Tor öffnete sah man nur Staub. Staub von den Vampiren die das Tor öffneten, den so schnell wie das Tor aufging, so schnell fiel ein Vampir nach dem anderen zu Staub. Angeleye ließ seine Augen nicht mehr von diesem Schauspiel. Was war das? Spike war in Panik: "Das sind die Kerle die mir dieses Teil in meinen Schädel getan haben!" Angeleye war verwundert. "Ach und mehr haben die nicht drauf?" Mit diesen Worten sprang er zu den Soldaten und kämpfte mit ihnen. Einer bekam ein Fußtritt in seinen Bauch, ein anderer wurde in die Stühle geschmissen, ein ganz anderer bekam einen Schlag in sein Gesicht. Doch kein Schlag traf Angeleye. Er wich ihnen immer gekonnt aus. Eine elegante Bewegung nach links eine nach rechts. Immer so das ihn kein Tritt oder keine Spitze eines Holzpflockes traf. "Mehr habt ihr nicht drauf?", rief er in mitten der Soldaten. Die Freude kamen nun auch auf dem Gelände an. Maeve fühlte einen merkwürdigen Stich in ihrem Herzen. "Maeve, was hast du?", fragte Angel, der bemerkte das Maeve ein Schritt zurück ging. Doch Maeve antwortete: "Es ist nichts. Es ist nichts!" Doch es war was. Ein Gefühl das sie nicht erklären konnte. Es war nicht schlecht oder gut. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl das sich was verändert hat. Nur was? Am Tor des Lagerhauses stand ein Soldat, ein Soldat der Inivantive. "Was soll das? Das sind doch Walshs Leute", meinte Buffy. Was immer diese Veränderung war, Walsh hatte damit etwas zu tun. Buffy ging zu den Soldat, der ihr den Weg zum Tor versperrte "Lass und hier durch!" "Hier darf keiner durch!" meinte der Soldat. Seine Augen immer gerade aus. Buffy sagte nochmalls: "Lass uns hier durch!" Wieder klang aus dem Mund des Soldaten: "Hier darf keiner durch. Maeve schob Buffy nun Buffy bei Seite. "Hier darf wirklich niemand rein?" "Keiner!" "Na gut!" Maeve ging ein Schritt zurück. So als ob sie wieder gehen wollte. Doch das tat sie nicht. Plötzlich schoss ihre Faust blitzartig nach vorne und traf den Soldaten in sein Gesicht. Dieser viel sofort zu Boden. "Jetzt schon!" erwiderte Maeve, während sie den Soldaten ansah. Sie öffnete das Tor und die Freunde gingen an den Soldaten vorbei. Xander sah den Soldaten an und meinte: "Also an dem seiner Stelle würde ich nicht sein wollen!" Im Lagerhaus sah man lauter Soldaten. Doch wo waren Angeleyes Vampire? Wo war Angeleye? "Hier stimmt doch was nicht!", stellte Angel nun auch fest. Doch er meinte auch. "Ich rieche nicht sehr viel menschliches!" Die Freunde gingen durch den Raum. Die Soldaten ließen sie durch. Bis sie in die Mitte des Raumes kamen. Dort hängten Rileys Freunde auf einem Gitter was an der Decke befestigt war. Sie hatten außer ihre Shorts nichts mehr an und auf ihrem Oberkörper war Angeleyes Zeichen mit Blut aufgemalt. Was war hier passiert? Was suchten die Soldaten hier? Wo war Angeleye? Es sah so aus als ob man die Freunde schon erwartet hätte. Phoebe trat zu Maeve. "Also ich hab irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl!", meinte sie. Doch Maeve erwiderte lässig: "Das haben wir wohl alle!" Phoebe trat wieder zurück. Sie umklammerte ganz fest Coles Hand. Bei ihm konnte ihr nichts geschehen. Auch Piper umklammerte Leos Hand und Dan stand eifersüchtig daneben. Er liebte Piper noch immer. Prue war ein wenig wütend. Ihre Schwestern hatten beide einen Mann der sie beschützen könnten. Sie aber nicht. Rileys Freunde auf dem Gitter bewegten sich zwar nicht. Aber Maeve wusste genau das sie noch lebten. Angeleye würde wieder mit ihr spielen wollen. Dies wusste sie. Die einzige Frage die sie beschäftigte war: "Wer hat ihm gesagt das wir kommen?" Ihre Antwort bekam sie schnell. Angeleye tauchte nun zwischen der Massen auf, hinter ihm war Spike. "Spike, das hätte ich mir doch denken können!", meinte Angel. "He, ich hab zwar diesen Chip im Kopf. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht das ich die Seiten wechsle!" Angeleye sah nur Maeve an. Beide sahen sich in die Augen. Angeleye konnte nicht anders. Er wurde irgendwie magisch von ihr angezogen. Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Da waren sie schon wieder diese Gefühle. Er versuchte sie aus seinem Kopf zu verbahnen und meinte: "Wo sind den die Armbänder?", fragte er mit einem grinsen, was Maeve sonst nur von Sindbad kannte. Doch sie tat so als ob sie von nichts wüsste: "Welche Armbänder? Willst du etwas deine Kunstwerke da oben noch mehr schmücken?", ihr Blick fiel auf Rileys Soldaten die noch immer so in der Gegend rum hingen. "Ich habe deine Schlagfertigkeit immer bewundert!", meinte Angeleye. Doch Maeve verdrehte nur desinteressiert ihre brauen Augen. Angeleye machte nun weiter: "Du weiß doch die Armbänder sie mich wieder zu diesem Schwächling Sindbad machen!" "Ach die Armbänder, tut mir leid keine Ahnung wo sie sind!" Angeleye sah Maeve verwundert an. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf das sie eine Motorradjacke trug obwohl es draußen über 25° Celsius waren. Nun kapierten die Haliwell Schwestern das was die anderen schon längst wussten. Doch Phoebe war die einzige die es sich traute es aus zu sprechen. Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt zu Giles und flüsterte: "Das sind alles Vampire? Die Soldaten!" "Ja in der Tat!", antwortete Buffys Wächter. Giles sah die Schwestern an. Wenn das Hexen waren wollte er kein Wächter mehr sein. Wie konnte man mit hohen Schuhen und Röcken auf Vampirjagd gehen. Wie konnte Maeve die nur mitschleppen? Phoebe hielt mit beiden Händen die linke Hand von Cole fest. Mussten sie gegen alle Vampire kämpfen? Sie waren doch nur zu 12 Mann und die Vampire waren um die Hundert. "Großartig!", dachte Piper nur. Buffy sah sich um. Diese Gesichter. Sie kannte fast alle. Es waren mal alles Soldaten von Walsh und jetzt waren sie Vampire. Wieso? "ist das nicht eine schöne Party, die ich für euch vorbereitet habe. Es sind sogar mehr Gäste gekommen als erwartet.... zugegeben die die nicht eingeladen wurden mussten erst zu Vampiren gemacht werden!" Buffy ahnte es nun. "Walsh hat versucht euch zu töten!" "Das lieb ich ja so an den Jägerinnen, sie haben einen schnellen Verstand!", meinte Angeleye zu Buffys schnellen Einwand. Auch Spike stand hinter Angeleye und grinste. Angeleye bewegte seinen Kopf auf die eine Seite und dann wieder auf die Andere. Er wollte auf seine Armbanduhr sehen. Doch dann fiel im ein das er ja keine hatte. "Also irgendwie wird's langweilig.... Na gut meine Freunde es ist angereichtet!" Nach diesen Worten stürzten sich Angeleyes Vampire auf Buffy und die anderen. Nur nicht auf Maeve. Sie ging zu Angeleye. "Fair kämpfen konntest du noch nie Angeleye!" Angeleye zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte nur. "Wenn man die ganze Zeit nach regeln und so spielt wird's doch langweilig. Findest du nicht auch meine süße!" "Das einzige was ich langweilig finde ist dein Rumgelabere!" Dies nahm Angeleye als Aufforderung. Er griff Maeve an. So das sie zu Boden fiel. Er setze sich auf sie. "Also ich könnte noch stunden so hier sitzen oder vielleicht doch liegen?", er beugte sich mehr zu Maeve, seine Lippen kamen Maeves immer näher, "Wie ist es mit dir meine Süße?" "Na ja das du noch stunden hier liegen könntest bezweifle ich!" Nach diesen Worten schoss Maeves Bein nach oben und traf Angeleye dort hin wo es ihm am wehsten tat. Danach trat sie ihn von sich runter. Angeleye flog gegen eine Wand und Maeve stand wieder auf. Phoebe kämpfte hysterisch gegen die Vampire. Sie kämpfte mit dem Wissen über Takwandookünsten die sie sich angeeignet hatte. Piper versteckte sich hinter Leo: "Hä Schatz, was machst du da?.. Lass lieber paar Vampire platzen!" "Wie denn?" "Zeig auf sie?" Piper versuchte es und tatsächlich klappte es. "Und diesmal war es keine Fenster!", meinte Leo erfreut. Nun ließ Piper noch einige andere platzen. Prue schleuderte Vampire von sich weg. Sie ließ zur gleichen Zeit um die zehn Vampire durch die Luft schleudern. Nur was für sie Glück war, war für Angel Pech. Prue bemerkte nichts das sie die Vampire die sie gerade weg schleuderte genau in Angeles Richtung flogen und so genau auf ihn. Doch er rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf. "Tschuldigung!", meinte Prue mit einem fast roten Gesicht. Doch Angel hielte nichts fiel von dieser Entschuldigung. Er war eher genervt. Doch dann entdeckte er Spike. Sofort lief er zu ihm. "Du willst doch nicht etwas abhauen?" "Nein, ich dachte nur mal ich versuche dich zu schlagen!" Schon schlug Spike Angel volle Wucht in sein Gesicht. Er genoss es regelrecht. Doch nicht für lange, den mit einer kleinen Verzögerung bekam er nun wieder seine Kopfschmerzen. Angel nutze seine Chance und schlug nun Spike in seinen Magen und er viel sofort zu Boden. Buffy killte ein Vampir nach dem anderen. Auch Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dan und Cole waren ein Vampir nach dem anderen am killen. Sie hatten große Schwierigkeiten. Aber dies war ja auch verständlich. Es war sehr unverscheinlich das sie diese ganzen Vampire besiegen konnten. Angeleye drängte Maeve an die Wand. Eine Hand an ihre Schulter gedrückt und die andere an ihrem rechten Handgelenk, das sie gerade an sah und dabei ein kleines lächeln auf ihrem Mund hatte. "Also eins verstehe ich noch immer nicht... wo hast du zum Teufel noch mal die Armbänder? Also ich meine du liebst doch dieses Arsch.. was ich um ehrlich zu sein immer noch nicht verstehe, wie kannst du ihn dann töten wollen?" Normaler weiße hätte Maeve Angeleye weg getreten und ein blöden Kommentar gesagt doch dies machte sie nicht. Diesmal bleib sie ernst und sagte nur. "Er würde lieber sterben, wie den Menschen so ein leit zuzufügen wie du es tust, das weiß ich jetzt!" "Oh, wie süß!" Angeleye setze eines mitleidiges Gesicht auf. Was natürlich nur gespielt war. Angel, Buffy, Willow, Phoebe, Giles und all die anderen waren nun in Bedrängung. Sie waren erschöpft und erledigt. Doch die Vampire waren noch bei ihren Kräften, sie mussten sich ja auch nicht so sehr anstrengen, schließlich waren sie viel mehr. Buffy lag auf dem Boden. Ein Vampir hätte beinahe sie mit ihrem eigenen Pflog getötet doch Angel riss sich von dem Vampir und nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen um den Vampir, der gerade dabei war seine Buffy zu töten zu Staub zu verarbeiten. Dann half er Buffy auf. Die nun meinte: "Es sind viel zu viele!" Angel stimmte ihr zu. Doch die Vampire ließen ihnen keine Verschnaufpause. Vier Vampire stürzen nun auf die Zwei. Den anderen ging es nicht besser. Prue schleuderte zwar noch immer Vampire durch die Luft. Aber lange hielt sie das nicht mehr aus. Dan hatte zwar nur mit einem Vampir zu tun. Aber er kannte sich mit der Vampirjägerei noch nicht so gut aus. Es war sein Glück das dieser Vampir genau so wenig kämpfen konnte wie er selbst, den sonst wäre er längst Tod. Piper, die ihre Kräfte nun unter Kontrolle hatte war genau so wie ihre Schwester Prue bald am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Wieso hielt sie eigentlich nicht die Zeit an um sich zumindest eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen? Sie machte es nicht. Oder konnte sie es nicht? Sie war so erschöpft, das sie dies jetzt bestimmt nicht schaffte, denn die Zeitanhalten benötigt mehr Kraft, wie Dinge platzen zu lassen. Etwas musste geschehen, den es sah sehr danach aus als ob die Vampire gewinnen würde. Doch dies durfte einfach nicht geschehen. Giles der gerade ein Vampir in seine hässliche Vampirfratze schlug sah sich das Schauspiel an, zumindest für eine halbe Minuten, dann riss ihn ein Vampir nach hinten. Doch dieses Schauspiel gefiel ihm nicht: Xander, der Hasstisch zu Anya rannte, da ein Vampir sie gerade in der Mangel hatte, Phoebe, die nur erbärmlich gegen einen Vampir kämpfte, Dan der wie ein kleiner Macho nur so drauf haute anstatt sich einen Pflog zu nehmen, Prue die einen Vampir nach dem anderen von sich schleuderte, aber nicht tötete, sogar die Jägerin war schon am Ende ihrer Kräfte und Maeve? Sie wurde noch immer von Angeleye an die Wand gedrängt, der sich sicher war das dieser Kampf bald zu Ende war und er als Sieger hervor gehen würde und wie es aussah hatte er wahrscheinlich auch Recht. Maeve wurde von ihm an die Wand gepresst ohne das sie sich währte. "Also ich weiß nicht, mein Schatz? Deine Vorstellung ist doch wirklich erbärmlich, oder was meinst du? Du hast mich Jahrhunderte lang gejagt und wozu? Damit ich dich töte! Nein halt das kann ich ja nicht... na ja dann verwandle ich dich eben zu einem Vampir." Angeleye nährte sich immer mehr Maeves Hals und Maeve machte nichts. Doch dann als er sie gerade beißen wollte nahm sie ihre Hand die sie auf dem Rücken hatte raus. Allerdings hatte Angeleye einen schnellen Reflex und hielt ihr Arm am Handgelenk fest. "Das wird dir jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen, meine Liebe!" Er setze wieder zum beißen an. Doch war das? Was spürte er da? Ein Herzschlag? Wie konnte das sein? Ein Vampir und ein Herzschlag? Er ging von Maeve weg und 2 Meter vor ihr viel er zu Boden. Sein Blick war nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie zu vor. Ängstlich und schmerzvoll sah er zu Maeve die nun endlich ihre Jacke auszog. Die Armbänder. Maeve hatte die Armbänder die ganze Zeit an und beide berührte er. Die Macht der Armbänder hat trotz dicker Motorradjacke gewirkt und Angeleye wurde langsam wieder zu Sindbad. Aber nicht nur mit Angeleye, sondern auch mit seinen Vampiren passierte was. Ihre Tätowierungen glühten auf. Alle Vampire schreiten vor Schmerz auf. Die Freunde wussten nicht was los war. Sie wunderten sich nur. Dan konnte seinen Mund nicht mehr zu bekommen so verwundert war er. Die Freunde kamen nun zusammen. "Was geht hier vor?", fragte Giles. "Ich dachte sie sind der Wächter! Wieso sagen sie es uns den nicht?", meinte nun Xander, der von Anya gestützt wurde. Als er versuchte sie zu retten hatte er sich einige Verletzungen zu gezogen. Plötzlich hörten die Tätowierungen auf zu glühen und die Vampire vielen zu Staub. "Und ich dachte immer Vampire kann man nur mit Sonnenlicht und Holzpflog töten!", meinte nun Phoebe. Buffy sah Angel an. Er hatte eine kleine Verletzung an seinem Arm. Noch immer fragten sie sich was passierte. Doch als alle Vampire Staub waren und man keinem Vampir gesehen hat, wenn man von Angel absah sahen die Freunde was passierte. Angeleye war nun für immer tot und Sindbad war wieder da. Maeve half ihm gerade auf und kaum das er stand viel sie ihm auch schon um den Hals. Sindbad wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht was los war. Doch dann zogen blitzartig Bilder durch seinen Kopf: die Nomad, der Meister, seine Mannschaft die nicht mehr lebte, seine Kinder, Maeve die vor Schmerz zusammen brach. Desto mehr er sich erinnerte desto fester hielte er Maeve an sich. Buffy sah glücklich zu Angel. Was würde sie nicht jetzt alles dafür geben in Angels Armen zu liegen. Sie wollte Angel noch was sagen doch das konnte sie nicht. Den sie hörte von oben eine Stimme: "Könnte mal jemand so nett sein und uns hier runterholen?", Rileys Freunde waren wieder zu sich gekommen und hatten nun bemerkt das sie halbnackt in der Luft hingen. In der Inivative saß Walsh an ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und sah zur Tür. Lydecker kam mit Riley durch die Tür. Lydecker hatte Riley aus der Zelle geholt. Er schmiss Riley auf einen Sessel und meinte: "Der kleine Wichtigtuer hatte anscheint Recht. Sie hätten Angeleye nicht bekämpfen sollen! Ihre Soldaten die sie geschickt haben sind nun Vampire, so haben es mir meine Informanten gesagt, die ich dort hin geschickt habe!" Natürlich wusste er noch nichts davon das sie nun alle tot sind. Walsh war nun doch ein wenig mitgenommen. Das hatte sie nicht gedacht. Ihre Soldaten hatten wirklich versagt. "Unsere Auftragsgeberin wird ihnen neue Soldaten schicken. Doch dies war das letzte mal. Sollten sie wieder Fehler machen, wird es wirklich ihr letzter Fehler sein den sie für uns begangen habe. Ich hoffe sie wissen was ich meine?" Walsh nickte. "Ich werde wieder nach Seattle fahren und hoffentlich werde ich in der Zukunft nichts mehr negatives von ihnen hören Professor Walsh!" mit diesen Worten verließ Lydecker Walshs Büro. Doch bevor er die Tür hinter sich zu machte murmelte er noch was, was sich anhörte wie: "Ich hätte wirklich Max oder Zack schicken sollen!" dann schloss sich die Tür. Die Freunde standen nun außerhalb des Lagerhauses. Sindbad stand neben Maeve und hielt ihre Hand ganz fest. Er war froh sie wieder so nahe an sich spüren zu können. "Spike ist wieder mal abgehauen!", meinte Angel. Doch Buffy wollte jetzt nichts von Spike wissen. Sie kam auf eine Idee. Eine Idee die Angel und Maeve in große Bedrängnis brachten: "Maeve, das mit den Armbänder hat doch bei Sindbad geklappt, würde es auch bei Angel klappen?" Maeve sah Angel Hilfe suchend an. Angel reagiert schnell: "Buffy, das würde nichts bringen, glaube mir!" "Ja, aber..!" "Buffy nein, ich muss ein Vampir bleiben. Es geht nicht anders.", Buffy sah Angel traurig an, er kam näher zu ihr, "Ich wäre ein Mensch den du beschützen müsstest, ich wäre dir nur im Weg!" Diese Worte kamen Buffy bekannt vor. Doch woher? Angel sah Maeve an dann sagte er: "Die Zeit ist dazu noch nicht reif. Doch ich verspreche dir, wenn es so weit ist und ich wieder ein Mensch werden kann. Komm ich wieder zurück!" Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging. Wäre er geblieben hätte er Buffy wahrscheinlich alles verraten und das durfte er nicht. Buffy wollte ihm hinterher rennen. Doch Giles hielt sie fest und sie blieb. Angel verschwand in die Nacht. Nun meinten auch die Haliwells: "Ich glaube wir fahren dann auch mal!", um genau zu sein war es Prue die es sagte. Maeve nickte und reichte ihr die Hand: "Danke, für eure Hilfe!" "Haben wir doch gerne gemacht!" "Außerdem hätte Piper ohne diese Aktion länger gebracht ihre neue Kraft zu kontrollieren!", scherzte Leo. Doch Piper sah ihren Göttergatten nur schräg an. Nun kam auch Sindbad zu Wort: "Mhh Dan, das was da passierte... ." Sindbad wollte auf den Tag andeuten indem Angeleye Dan aussaugen wollte. Doch Dan fiel ihn ins Wort: "Lass, gut sein. Es ist Vergangenheit und schon längst vergessen außerdem war es ja auch Angeleye und nicht du!" Beide Männer reichten sich die Hand. Die Schwestern, Cole und Leo waren inzwischen schon in den Geländewagen gestiegen. Doch Dan folgte ihnen schnell und stieg auch ein. Es dauerte nicht lange da sprang der Motor auch schon an und der Geländewagen war auf den Weg nach San Fransisco. Nach und nach wurden es immer weniger. Jetzt sagte auch Buffy. "Ich geh dann mal wegen Riley nachsehen, ich hab das blöde Gefühl das der gar nicht fort war und in der Inivative ist!" Es vergingen keine Minute, da waren Maeve und Sindbad ganz alleine. Nur sie und Maeves Motorrad waren noch auf dem Gelände. Maeve nahm ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Sindbad vor seine Nase: "Wer fährt?" Doch Sindbad umfasste Maeves Talje und zog sie an sich. "Das können wir noch später regeln! Jetzt gibt's er's mal was besseres!" Er presste seine Lippen an ihre und die zwei küssten sich. Ihr erster Kuss nach einigen Jahrhunderte. Nach diesen ganzen Jahrhunderte waren sie nun wieder zusammen. Am Ende hat doch die Liebe gesiegt und nicht die Mächte der Finsternis. Buffy ging in Rileys Studenten Haus. Sie hoffte ihn dort zu finden. Das tat sie auch. "Also du warst nicht fort, sondern in der Inivantive?", sie stand verärgert in der Tür von Rileys Zimmer. Seine Kumpels die auch dort waren und mittlerweile auch angezogen huschten schnell aus dem Zimmer als sie die verärgerte Buffy sahen. Riley versuchte ihr alles zu erklären: "Walsh hatte mich..." "Was hatte Walsh? Dich gezwungen mit zu kämpfen und he wieso warst du den nicht in Angeleyes versteck? Musstest du deiner Walsh bei was helfen?" Buffy war stinksauer auf ihren Freund. Aber sie wusste nicht auf wen sie mehr Wut hatte. Auf Riley der sie anlog, wie sie dachte oder doch vielleicht auf Angel? Er ging einfach. Sie müsste ihn beschützen. Na und? Hatte er Probleme damit von einer Frau beschütz zu werden? Typisch Man eben. Riley versuchte nun erneut Buffy zu erklären: "Walsh hatte mich KO geschlagen und mich einsperren lassen. Ich konnte nichts machen!" Buffy glaubte kaum was sie hörte. Sie war sich sicher, dies war doch wieder eine Lüge. Eine Lüge genau so wie ihre Liebe? Sie wusste jetzt wo sie Angel sah das er ihr immer noch sehr viel bedeutete. Aber mehr als Riley? Das konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie wusste nicht was sie für ihn fühlen sollte. Riley war ziemlich mit genommen. Er konnte einem schon richtig Leid tun. Buffy meckerte ihn für was aus, für das er eigentlich keine Schuld hatte. Nun war es still im Zimmer. Buffy dachte noch immer über ihre Gefühle nach. Giles würde sagen Gefühlchaos eines Teeanger. "Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, wenn dir noch paar andere Entschuldigungen einfallen kannst du ja kommen!" Sie ging. Sie konnte Riley Anblick für heute nicht ertragen. Sie hatte eben eine ziemlich große Wut auf ihn. Oder konnte sie ihn nicht in die Augenblicken, weil sie noch immer diese Gefühle für Angel hatte? Sie ging aus dem Haus, zu ihrem Zimmer auf dem Collage. Während sie über den Campus schlenderte hörte sie die Worte: "Ich werde es nie vergessen, ich wird es nie vergessen!" Nun viel ihr alles wieder ein. Obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht könnte. Angel war ein Mensch. Sie waren für einen Tag glücklich und sie werden bald wieder zusammen glücklich sein. Sie sah hoch zu den Sternen. "Ich hab es nie vergessen!", murmelte sie. Dann ging sie weiter mit einem lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Riley war noch immer in seinem Zimmer. Er saß auf seinem Bett und überlegte was gerade passierte. Dabei wurde ihm eins klar. Buffy liebt ihn nicht so viel wie er sie liebte. Er liebte sie Überhalles. Doch wie sah es bei ihr aus? Maeve und Sindbad waren nun bei Maeve angekommen. Maeve wohnte ihn einem alten Appartement. Sie öffnete die Tür und beide gingen durch diese Tür. Sindbad schloss sie hinter sich. "Du kannst froh sein, das unser Hausdrache dich nicht entdeckt hat! Sonst würde die dich Löcher in den Bauch fragen!" Sindbad kam wieder näher zu Maeve. "Was gibt es da viel zu fragen? Ich bin dein Mann und das schon seit Jahrhunderten!" Maeve schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und meinte während sie seine Lippen küsste: "Letzteres erwähnst du lieber nicht!" Er küsste sie wieder. Seit dem er wieder er selbst war konnte er einfach nicht seine Finger von ihr lassen. Sie war noch immer so wunderschön und er liebte sie noch immer mehr als alles andere und jetzt könnten sie wieder zusammen glücklich werden. Nun küsste er ihren Hals dann wieder ihre Lippen. Gerade hatte er seine Hand unter ihrem Shirt, da klopfte es. "Mach jetzt nicht auf!", bat er sie. Doch Maeve nahm seine Hand aus ihrem Shirt und meinte: "Wir können gleich weiter machen. Nur muss ich erst mal sehen was da los ist!", sie küsste ihn auf seine Lippen. Maeve ging zur Tür und eine alte Dame stand vor ihr. "Mrs. Hart, was wollen sie den?", fragte Maeve die alte Dame überrascht. Obwohl sie es sich hätte denken können das sie es ist, die klopfte. "Entschuldigen sie das ich noch so spät zu ihnen komme. Aber.. aber sie waren den ganzen Tag nicht da und da dachte ich ... ich müsste ihnen sagen das ihr Nachbar ausgezogen ist!" "Er ist schon seit einer Woche fort!", bemerkte nun Maeve. Sie wusste die alte Dame war nur gekommen, weil sie Sindbad sah, so öffnete sie ihre Tür ganz, so das die alte Dame Sindbad sehen konnte "Er ist mein Mann und ist heute von einer Geschäftreise gekommen.... darum sind sie doch gekommen oder? Also jetzt wissen sie ja alles.. Gute Nacht!" Maeve schloss die Tür wieder und die alte Dame bekam ihren Mund nicht mehr zu. Sindbad trat zu Maeve "Geschäftreise?" Er küsste ihren Hals. "Hätte ich sagen sollen er war ein Vampir und ist nun wieder endlich nach Jahrhunderten ein Mensch?" Er küsste ihre Lippen. "Das mit den Jahrhunderte lassen wir lieber aus!" Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Hals und meinte, während sie ihn küsste "Kommt mir das nicht bekannt vor?" Doch er packte sie und hob sie etwas hoch. Dabei küsste er sie wieder. Die zwei wurden immer Leidenschaftlicher. Sindbad lag Maeve auf ihr Bett. Sie zog sein weißes Shirt über seinen Kopf. Zum Vorschein kamen seine Muskeln über die Maeves Hand gerade fuhr. Er versprach eine lange Nacht zu werden. Am nächsten Morgen bei Angel: Angel war schon längst wieder in LA. Doyle und Cordelia schielten von ihrem Platzt aus in Angels Büro, in dem er auf seinem Stuhl saß und ein Buch am lesen war. "Was ist nur diesmal in Sunnydale passiert?", meinte Cordy. Doch Doyle meinte nur: "Komm schon, was soll passiert sein?" "Na Buffy!" "Cordelia, kann es nicht sein das die zwei nur zusammen gegen diesen Vampir gekämpft haben und sonst nichts?" "He wir reden hier von Buffy und Angel! Ie zwei verbindet eine aussichtlose Liebe..." Cordy hörte auf zu reden als sie merkte das Doyle was hatte: "Doyle, ist was?" "Nein ich hab von den ;Mächten der Ewigkeit gerade nur eine Nachricht für Angel bekommen!" Er ging zu Angel und Cordelia die wieder mal alles genau wissen wollte folgte ihm. Die Halliwell Schwestern waren auch wieder zu Hause und hatten gerade eine sehr gute Idee: "Na klar eine Party in P3 mit allen anderen. So zu sagen als Feier das Sindbad wieder er selbst ist!", meinte Phoebe die als erstes am Frühstückstisch saß. Auch Prue fand die Idee hervorragend: "Könnte wirklich spaß machen!" Piper fand die Idee eigentlich auch ganz gut. Doch für die hatte die Sache einen Hacken: "Und wer muss dann wieder alles organisieren, ich!" Nun stürzten beide Schwestern, Phoebe und Prue auf ihre Schwester Piper und umarmten sie und sagten gleichzeitig: "Natürlich helfen wir dir!" Schon begangen die Schwestern mit ihren Vorbereitungen. Es war schon Mittag. Doch Maeve und Sindbad waren immer noch am schlafen. Ihre Nacht war wohl ziemlich lang. Doch langsam machte Sindbad seine Augen auf und das erste was er sah war Maeves Gesicht. Ein Lächeln schmückte seine Lippen. Mit seiner Hand wischte er ihr ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es war fast so wie früher. Aber auch nur fast. Er vermisste seine Mannschaft und seine Kinder. Doch er hatte schon als Angeleye deswegen gelitten und nach so langer Zeit ließ der Schmerz auch nicht nach. Aber er lernte damit umzugehen und das was jetzt zählte war nur Maeve. Er hatte sie endlich wieder und dies linderte zumindest etwas diesen Schmerz. Er wollte mit ihr noch mal von ganz vorne Anfangen. Nun machte auch Maeve ihre Augen auf. "Morgen!" flüsterte Sindbad leicht in Maeves Ohr. Doch sie kuschelte sich noch mehr in Sindbads Armen und bat: "Sag bitte das ist nicht nur ein wunderschöner Traum und ich wach nachher wieder auf!" Sindbad drückte Maeve noch mehr an sich "Es ist ein Traum... ein Traum der wahr wurde!" Maeve sah Sindbad in seine blauen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte. "Ich will nie mehr von dir getrennt sein!" "Das wirst du auch nicht, mein Schatzt!" Die zwei küssten sich wieder lange und ziemlich leidenschaftlich. Sindbad küsste Maeves Nacken und meinte: "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen noch mal von dir getrennt zu sein!" Nun ging das Telefon was neben dem Bett stand. "Wer ist das den jetzt?", meinte Maeve noch halb verschlafen, "Es ist doch noch ziemlich früh!" Sindbad grinste schon wieder und meinte dann: "Na ja die Uhr zeigt zehn nach 12 an!" Maeve ging also ans Telefon ob sie wollte oder nicht. Nein sie wollte nicht. Am liebsten wäre sie in Sindbads Armen geblieben. Aber dieses * ring * *ring * des Telefons war unerträglich. "Ja!", sagte sie in den Hörer als sie ihn abnahm. "Ja das ist eine gute Idee, natürlich kommen wir!" Bei diesen Worten rückte Sindbad näher zu Maeve und versuchte zu hören wer am Telefon war. Dabei legte er sein Kopf auf Maeves Schulter und sein Ohr an den Hörer. Doch die Person am anderen Ende sprach zu leise. Er konnte nur hören das jemand redete. Wer oder um was es ging hörte er nicht. Dann legte Maeve auf. "Wer war das?", fragte Sindbad. Doch Maeve gab ihn keine Antwort, sondern stellte ihn eine Frage: "Hast du Lust auf eine Party?" Die Party war am Wochenende in P3. Pipers Club und alle waren gekommen, sogar Angel. Maeves trug ein wunderschönes, modernes, schwarzes Kleid. Phoebe war schon überrascht. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, das Maeves so etwas besaß. Buffy war mit ihrer Clique auch dort. Sogar Riley war dort. Er und Buffy hatten sich wieder vertragen. Buffy wollte es mit Riley noch mal versuchen. Das mit ihr und Angel würde nicht klappen, solange er ein Vampir ist. Trotzdem musste sie immer zu ihm sehen auch wenn es Riley war mit dem sie tanzte. Sindbad, Maeve, Prue, Piper und Leo saßen in einer Ecke. Buffy und ihre Clique waren auf der Tanzfläche. Genau so wie Phoebe und Cole. Giles? Na ja er war in Sunnydale geblieben. So eine Party war eben nichts für den guten alten Giles. Nun kam auch Angel in die Ecke zu den anderen. "Angel!", meinte Sindbad. "Ich müsste mit dir und Maeve mal was besprechen wenn das geht?", meinte Angel. Deswegen kam er auch hier her, sonst miet er ja solche Partys. Piper, Prue und Leo gingen an die Bar und die drei waren ungestört. "Was ist den?", fragte nun Maeve. Angel setze sich auf den Stuhl auf den Cole zu vor saß. Genau gegenüber von den zweien. "Ich hab eine Nachricht für euch.... von den Mächten der Ewigkeit!" Maeve sah Sindbad erschrocken an und dann meinte Sindbad, während er Maeves Hand nahm. "Was den für eine Nachricht?" Nun begann Angel zu erzählen: "Ihr wisst ihr seit noch immer Krieger der Mächte der Ewigkeit. Also habt ihr noch immer eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!" "Aber Sindbad ist doch wieder er selbst!", unterbrach nun Maeve. Angel nickte "Ja, aber... aber ihr seit Krieger die helfen sollen das böse zu vernichten. Ihr sollt noch immer gegen Vampire und andere Dämonen kämpfen, das ist eure Aufgabe, deswegen solltest du doch Sindbad retten!" "Also wir sollen weiter gegen das böse Kämpfen. Das war klar. Aber du spielst doch auf was bestimmtes an, oder?" Sindbad versuchte die ganze Sache zu verkürzen. " Ja, ihr sollt nach Mexiko, dort baut sich ein neue Höllenschlund auf. Doch der hat... er..." "Er ist nicht zu erklären und keine Aufgabe für die Jägerin!", meinte nun Maeve. Angel nickte. "Na gut! Damit können wir auch Morgen anfangen. Jetzt ist Partytime angesagt!", meinte Sindbad und zerrte Maeve auf die Tanzfläche. Nun waren alle außer Angel auf der Tanzfläche. Piper und Leo hatten schon dort hingefunden und Prue wurde von einem ziemlich Gutaussenden Mann gefragt ob sie tanzen wollte, da konnte sie doch nicht nein sagen. Angel ging ohne dass es jemand bemerkte. Die Band hörte nicht auf zu spielen so tanzten die Freunde noch bis in die Nacht hinein. Am nächsten Morgen begaben sich Sindbad und Maeve nach Mexiko. Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte. 


End file.
